Aventuras en Mobius
by kirara213
Summary: Eggman crea un portal para raptar a la persona más rápida de otra dimensión para así derrotar a Sonic . Pero lo que él no se espera es que en vez de una vengan tres y que además se unan al equipo de Sonic para derrotarle y así poder volver a su dimensión.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos soy Kirara213 . Esta historia será un Sondash espero que les guste .**

 **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen . Sonic le pertenece a Sega y My Little Pony a Hasbro.**

Pov Sonic

Ya era la quinta vez esa semana y eso que solo estábamos a miércoles que tenía que luchar contra Eggman . Con lo bien que yo estaba comiendo chili dogs junto con mis amigos en un puesto y tenía que venir él para fastidiármelo todo . Bueno en resumen ahora me encontraba luchando contra uno de los robots de Eggman . Es que nunca se iba a enterar que no podría derrotarme . Para colmo ahora estaba dándome un discurso sobre su nuevo invento . Aunque la verdad es que no le estaba prestando mucha atención . Solo escuché algo de ''agujero'' y ''espacio tiempo'' ah y creo también haber escuchado dimensión pero bueno no le di demasiada atención .

-Bien que me decías Eggman .-dije después de derrotar su robot .

-Te presento mi mayor invento por el cual lograré derrotarte . A ver como te la apañas luchando contra alguien que es lo mismo de veloz que tú .-dijo para a los segundo pulsar un botón y hacer que un portal apareciera .

Unos instante después se pudo ver como algo amarillo y naranja traspasaban el portal siendo absorbidos por él y estaban a punto de caer cuando algo multicolor los sostuvo segundos antes que cayeran al suelo a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Pov Rainbow Dash .

Era un día como cualquier otro en Ponyville y me encontraba en una pequeña excursión con Scootaloo y Fluttershy . Bueno al menos eso era ahora ya que habíamos hecho un repentino cambio de planes . En un principio solo íbamos a un escampado para que yo le diera clases de vuelo a Scootaloo al que Fluttershy se ofreció voluntaria para ayudar . Pero comenzó a hacer muchísimo viento por lo tanto tuvimos que abortar esa idea . Por mí no había problema podía volar perfectamente , pero no era igual para Fluttershy y Scootaloo así que ahora nos encontrábamos dando un paseo por los alrededores .

Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando de repente se abrió un portal vete tú a saber cómo . Nos agarramos fuertemente a las ramas de unos árboles . Scootaloo no pudo aguantar más y empezó a ser tragada por el vórtice .

-¡SCOOTALOO !.-grité a más no poder solo para ver que a Fluttershy le pasó lo mismo.

El agujero estaba a punto de cerrarse o si eso si que no . Me impulsé contra el tronco del árbol y comencé a volar lo más rápido que pude . Pasé por el agujero por los pelos y cogí a Scootaloo y Fluttershy antes de tocar el suelo . Espera un momento las cogí con mis brazos . Las solté suavemente en el suelo para luego comenzar a verme . Scootaloo y Fluttershy se dieron cuenta y me imitaron .

-Se puede saber qué nos ha pasado .-grité con miedo, ira y frustración .

-Permite me que te lo expliqué .-dijo una voz captando mi atención para darme cuenta de que no estábamos solas .

Delante nuestra había una coneja , un zorro , tres erizos , una gata y lo que creo que era un equidna . No me miréis así paso mucho tiempo con Fluttershy por supuesto que se diferenciar animales . A y un hombre bigotudo .

 **Espero que les gustase.**


	2. Capítulo 2:Ira y encuentros

**Aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo . Lo siento por no publicar antes pero entre que no me venía la inspiración y que me he viciado a un manga . Bueno los dejo de rollos . Espero que les guste.**

Pov Rainbow Dash

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando vi que esa voz empezaba a continuar con su narración . Voltee mi mirada y me di cuenta de que se trataba de un zorro de dos colas .

-Están en otra dimensión ya que el hombre que se encuentra en frente de ustedes hizo un portal para traerlas y convertirlas en sus esclavas personales.-terminó de redactar.

Vaya que directo que es directo me recuerda a Twilight . Espera dijo convertirnos en sus esclavas .

Nada más pensar en eso no pude evitarlo y abrí mis alas cubriendo a Fluttershy y Scootaloo en el acto . Si quería convertirnos en sus esclavas tendría que pasar por encima de mi cadáver . Al pensar esto pude sentir empezaba a gruñir como un perro antes de atacar . Estaba furiosa pero quién se creía que era .

-Qué ibas a hacer qué .-dije mirándole intimidante . Que creían que la única capaz de intimidar a alguien con la mirada es Fluttershy quien creéis que fue su maestra .

Creo que funciono ya que este comenzó a temblar de miedo al conectar su mirada con la mía . Espera un momento miedo. Fue ahí cuando aflojé un poco mi mirada. No usaría el miedo nunca seguiría su ejemplo .

-Fluttershy , Scootaloo vámonos .-dije y estas asintieron rápidamente .

Estas comenzaron a irse de allí y yo iba a seguirlas pero me detuve para mirarlos otra vez fijamente a todos los allí presentes .

-No me importa quiénes sois , ni para que el cara de huevo ese nos ha enviado aquí. Pero si tengo algo claro ,-empecé a mirarles siniestramente- hacerles algo malo alguna de ellas y al día siguiente os encontraréis tres metros bajo tierra .

Dicho esto comencé a volar y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban esperándome Fluttershy y Scootaloo . Dejando a todos los allí presentes mirándome con miedo. Maldita sea lo volví a hacer . Bueno no importa ya me disculparé cuando los vuelva a ver .

Llegué hacia donde estaban y comenzamos a andar un rato hundiéndonos en un incómodo silencio que parecía que nadie iba a romper . Esto se me hacía insoportable . Siempre he odiado el silencio . Parece ser que Fluttershy lee mentes ya que rompió el hielo .

-Y ahora qué hacemos .-dijo .

-Ni idea .-se limitó a contestar Scootaloo .

-Bueno parece que no queda más remedio que quedarnos aquí hasta que se nos ocurra algo.-dije y ambas asintieron algo dudosas .-Hey abajo esas caras largas mirarle el lado positivo , no todo el mundo puede viajar a otra dimensión . Fluttershy , al estar en otra dimensión habrá especies distintas de animales y seres vivos . No te da curiosidad verlas . Y Scootaloo , a lo mejor aquí puedes descubrir tu verdadero talento .

Dicho esto ambas comenzaron a sonreír. Cosa que me alegro muchísimo . E hizo que sonriera para mis adentros . Al cabo de un rato comenzamos a caminar nuevamente pero a diferencia de antes hablando alegremente y parando de vez en cuando cuando veíamos , o más bien , Fluttershy veía un animal que antes nunca había visto. Al menos el ambiente ahora era agradable o eso pensaba .

Estábamos andando tranquilamente al lado de un lago cuando un grupo de mantícoras nos acorralaron . Ahora que me lo pensaba mejor las diferencias no siempre no son buenas . Estábamos acorraladas sin ninguna escapatoria . Bien ahora dirán si sois pegasos por qué no voláis o por qué Rainbow no luchas contra ellas . Os diré dos buenas razones :

-1ª Las mantícoras tienen alas por lo tanto también pueden volar.

-2ª Tengo un cuerpo nuevo por lo tanto no sé usarlo del todo bien . Ya bastante hay con qué sabemos mantenernos en pie , como para ahora también luchar .

Por dónde me quedé narrando a sí . Estábamos rodeadas y no sabíamos que hacer . Yo me encontraba delante de Fluttershy y Scootaloo protegiéndolas . Estaba a punto de ser atacada por una cuando sentí algo caliente cerca mía . Abrí los ojos que los tenía fuertemente cerrados debido al miedo que sentía . Solo para ver que todo el lugar ardiendo en llamas . Todas las mantícoras huyeron despavoridas al ver el fuego dejándonos a nosotras solas junto con dos extrañas siluetas en el medio del fuego .

Tenía interés en la extraña persona que nos había salvado . Para decirle gracias y también para que me enseñara a hacer eso . ¡Qué! No me miréis así , siempre me ha ilusionado la magia , cosa que nunca que admitiría delante de Twilight aunque no lo demuestre sé perfectamente que es una persona orgullosa al igual que yo .

Estaba tan distraída pensando esto que no me di cuenta de que las siluetas comenzaron a moverse hasta que las vi delante mía . Una gata y una coneja . Esperad un momento pero si eran las mismas que antes . Iba a decir algo cuando la pequeña coneja me interrumpió.

-Os encontráis bien.-dijo tímidamente .

Ese acto me recordó mucho a Fluttershy y no pude evitar mirarle unos segundos de reojo . Tal vez Twilight no era la única que poseía a alguien similar después de todo . Me pregunto si también habría personas similares a Rarity , Applejack y Pinkie Pie o incluso a mí . Eso solo hice que tragara duro . No eso era imposible no había alguien que le gustara tanto la velocidad como a mí,¿cierto?Decidí parar de pensar eso y me agaché a la altura de la coneja.

-Sí nos encontramos bien . Muchísimas gracias.-dije sonriendo .-También quiero disculparme lo de antes se me escapó , lo lamento muchísimo no era mi intención gritarles de ese modo .

-No pasa nada . Solo entraste en un ataque de ira . ¿A quién no le ha pasado eso ?-dijo la gata.- No te preocupes …

-Rainbow Dash .-dije.-Y ellas son Fluttershy y Scootaloo.-las señalé respectivamente .

-Un placer.-dijeron ambas .

-Encantada de conocerlas , yo soy Cream y esta es mi amiga Blaze.-se presentó la pequeña coneja extendiendo su mano.

-Igualmente . -dije aceptando su apretón de manos .

-Una pregunta señorita Rainbow , ¿por qué aun siendo erizas tenéis alas?-me miró curiosa.

-En realidad no somos erizas en nuestra dimensión eramos pegasos .

-¿P-pegasos?-gritaron ambas a la vez sorprendidas .

-Sí .-contestó Fluttershy en mi lugar.-En nuestro hogar la especie dominante son los ponies . Hay tres tipos distintos : los normales , los unicornios que pueden usar magia y por último los pegasos que pueden volar a parte de muchas más especies que no son ponies.-terminó de explicar Fluttershy.

-Tengo alejarte por un tiempo de Twilight estás empezando a parecerte a ella .-bromeé .

-En vuestro mundo hay seres que pueden usar magia como Blaze.-preguntó ilusionada Cream .

-Sí , espera dijiste como Blaze .-exclamó dudosa Fluttershy , a lo que yo alcé una ceja y volteé mi mirada a Blaze ,quien solo aparto la mirada a otro sitio.

-Sí , Blaze tiene una magia de fuego muy fuerte .

-Así que tú fuiste quien incineró a las mantícoras .-dijo Scootaloo hablando por primera vez , haciéndome recordar que se encontraba con nosotras . No critiquéis , sigo sin acostumbrarme a tener una hermana .

Después de eso estuvimos charlando un buen rato antes de que comenzara a oscurecer . Cuando esto sucedió, Blaze nos ofreció a que nos quedáramos en su casa ya que vivía sola . A lo que nosotras accedimos , después de todo era quedarnos en su casa o dormir en el bosque con el peligro de que las mantícoras volvieran a atacar .

Nos despedimos de Cream y nos fuimos hacia la casa de Blaze . Cuando llegamos nos fuimos directamente a la habitación que nos había asignado Blaze y nos quedamos dormidas al instante .

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano , cosa rara en mí , desayuné una manzana que había y me fui no sin antes dejar una nota . La razón de por qué me fui , ni yo misma lo sé , solo algo en mi interior me impulsaba a hacerlo . A salir y tomar el aire . Así que lo hice .

Me encontraba volando mientras observaba el paisaje de alrededor . No sé cuando pero llegué a una ciudad enorme y comencé a investigarla un poco . Solo para asombrarme con lo que veía . Estuve admirándola por una hora aproximadamente , hasta que comencé a ver que la gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas , advirtiéndome de que me fuera de allí . Así que así hice .

Estuve un rato volando hasta que mis fuerzas me abandonaron y aterricé para descansar . Estaba a punto de tomar otra vez vuelo cuando alguien se chocó contra mí y me tiró al suelo . Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes que mirándome curiosos .

Y aquí termina el capítulo . Ya lo sé no hace falta que me lo digan en los comentarios es muy corto pero es que no tengo más inspiración . Vale eso es una pequeña trola XD . Podría continuarlo unas líneas más pero es que no hay ganas .

Contestación de reviews:

 **Metalic-dragon-angel:** lo sé ya te lo agradecí antes . Me alegra mucho de que te guste la historia.

 **SonicXMLP :** me alegro de que te interese la historia.

 **PikachuFan18:** tranquilo/a , te juro que acabaré la historia . Seguiré publicando en esta historia hasta acabarla aunque tarde.


	3. Chapter 3:Rivalidad

**Aquí vuelvo después de casi un mes . Lo siento pero es que no me inspiro . Bueno os dejo de rollos . Espero que les guste .**

Pov Rainbow

Estuve observándolos anonadada . Hasta que entré en razón y recordé en que situación nos encontrábamos y no pude evitar sonrojarme .Me aparté rápidamente mientras sentía como mis mejillas ardían .

Parece ser que mi extraño acompañante se dio cuenta ya que se levantó rápidamente . Me senté en el sitio y comencé a observarle . No sé por qué pero me resultaba conocido .

-¡Pero si eres tú !-gritamos los dos a la vez mientras nos señalábamos .

-Eres la chica que nos amenazó ayer.

-Así es . -me levanté y me sacudí.-Aunque no hacía falta ser tan directo .

-Lo dice la que va amenazando a diestro y siniestro .

-Ah sí . Pues al menos no voy empujando y tirando al suelo a quien se me pasa por delante .-contraataqué .

-Fue un accidente . Estaba corriendo y no te vi .-exclamó furioso .

-Pues no veo que te estés disculpando .-grité .

-Tú no te disculpaste por amenazarnos ayer .

Eso fue un golpe bastante bajo pero no por eso paramos de discutir . Y así nos encontrábamos peleándonos entre nosotros, bajo una tensión enorme ya que al parecer ninguno de los dos iba a ceder . Y así estuvimos por unos segundos hasta que rompí ese silencio sepulcral y esa tensión . Logrando que él me mirara confundido.

-Sabes no quiero perder el tiempo y menos con idiotas ...-al decir esto me miró furioso ; pero yo pasé de largo y extendí mis alas para elevarme un poco del suelo .-... así que si a su excelencia no le importa podría tener una carrera conmigo .

-Una carrera y eso .-dijo extrañado.

-Soy la persona más rápida en mi dimensión ,así que no puedo competir con nadie en velocidad .

-Y se puedo saber por qué si conmigo .-dijo mirándome curioso .

-Estamos en mitad de una pradera , es decir no tenías obstáculos de ninguna clase . Solo una persona que va a gran velocidad no podría detenerse antes de chocar contra alguien .-expliqué rápidamente.

-Está bien tendré una carrera contigo .-al decir esto no pude evitar sonreír .-Pero-al decir esto mi sonrisa se desvaneció al instante .-Apostemos algo .

-¿Apostar ? -pregunté mirándole curiosa .

-Sí , si yo gano tendrás una cita conmigo .-dijo sonriéndome socarronamente .

-Y por qué iba yo a tener una cita contigo .-grité mientras sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban .

-Ey tranquila . No tienes por qué tenerla solo tienes que ganarme en una carrera , cosa que no lograrás .

-Está bien . Si yo gano tendrás que ponerte un bikini y desfilar por mitad de una playa llena de gente.-le miré , solo para encontrarme con que me miraba nervioso .-¿Trato hecho?-le tendí la mano .

Estuvo un rato pensándoselo hasta que cogió mi mano y la estrechó con la mía .

-Trato hecho . Aunque antes de empezar . Soy Sonic encantado de conocerte Dashie .

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre ?

-Cream me lo dijo .

-Ya veo . Bueno pues lo mismo digo Sonic . Bien empecemos con la carrera .

-Está bien . Pero quiero aclararte algo no tendré compasión .

-Ya somos dos .

 **Bien aquí termina el capítulo . Ya lo sé es muy corto . Pero hasta aquí llega mi inspiración . No podré publicar hasta dentro de unas semanas ya que estoy en época de exámenes y tengo que entregar un trabajo . Maldita escuela que no me deja escribir . Bueno os dejo de rollos . Espero que les gustase y de ser así por favor manden un comentario.**

 **SonicXMLP:** yo también me pregunto de quien serán XD. Sobre lo de las similitudes no lo sé . Aunque tengo planeada poner otra más adelante .

 **Metalic-dragon-angel :** me alegro que te gustara que fueran ellas , es que no sabía a quien poner y opté por ellas .

 **PikachuFan18:** Es un placer continuar cuando tengo personas como tú apoyándome .

 **Muchas gracias a los/as tres por mandar comentarios . Eso es lo que me anima a continuar . Muchas gracias .**


	4. Chapter 4:derrota y cartas

**Aquí os traigo la continuación de la carrera . Lo siento por la tardanza (aunque esta vez fue más pequeña) es que mis maestros están como una cabra poniéndome 6 exámenes en tres días y encima en puente . Bueno os dejo de rollos .Espero que os guste y como siempre muchísimas gracias por comentar .**

-Bueno te recojo el Sábado a las 8 .-dijo el erizo azul que todos conocemos con un aire orgulloso .

A los pocos segundos al ver que su compañera no respondía , se encogió de hombros y se fue de allí . Dejando a la joven eriza con la cabeza gacha mirando hacia el suelo .

Pov Rainbow

¿ Cómo ha podido pasar esto? , ¿cómo he podido perder contra él ? Yo nunca he perdido contra nadie . A sí es cierto esa maldita bolsa del demonio si ella no hubiese aparecido .

''Flashback''

-¿Estás lista ?-dijo Sonic preparándose para empezar a correr .-Si quieres todavía puedes rendirte .

-Yo rendirme . Lo siento ericito rendirse y perder no están en mi diccionario desde hace mucho .-dije mientras extendía mis alas.

-No pasa te enseñaré el significado de las dos señorita .

-Preparados , listos …

-Ya .-grité antes de comenzar a volar a toda velocidad.

Estaba volando muy tranquila cuando sentí a alguien cerca . Me volteé solo para ver como me miraba con burla antes de adelantarme . Me puse furiosa y comencé a volar más rápido hasta alcanzarle . Y así estuvimos un rato corriendo codo con codo , los dos intentando adelantarnos el uno al otro . Esto ya comenzaba a impacientarme no me gustaba empatar ni perder contra nadie así que recurriría a mi arma secreta . Le enseñaría que mi nombre no era un adorno .

Comencé a volar hacia arriba para después caer en picado . Sí amigos pensaba hacer la rain-plosión sonica . Estaba a punto de hacerla cuando algo chocó contra mi cara y parecía que no quería irse . Intenté quitármelo de la cara y al cabo de unos segundos lo logré . Lo aparté de mi cara solo para darme cuenta que se trataba de una bolsa de plástico . Me di cuenta de la situación y comencé a volar hacia la meta solo para llevarme un gran disgusto . Él ya se encontraba allí y por lo tanto había perdido la apuesta .

''Fin del flashback''

Se puede saber que cosa había hecho mal para merecerme esto . Ahora no solo me encontraba metida en otra dimensión , sino que tendría que salir en una cita con un total desconocido . El día de hoy no podía ir a peor .

Comencé a caminar hacia la casa de Blaze ni siquiera tenía ánimos para volar . ¿Cómo yo la persona más rápida de Equestria había perdido contra él ? Así es verdad la estúpida bolsa se puso en medio .Aunque tengo que admitir que era rápido incluso tanto como yo . Ahora que me lo ponía a pensar cómo se encontrarán las chicas ya hace un día que llegamos aquí espero que estén bien .

De mientras en Equestria , más específicamente en el centro de Ponyville . Se encontraba una gran tumulto de ponies hablando entre ellos . En una zona más apartada se encontraban un unicornio y una ponie hablando entre ellas .

-Las has encontrado Applejack.-preguntó la unicornio.

-No , no están en el bosque Everfree .-contestó para al instante suspirar .-Espero que no les haya pasado nada.

-Eso espero .

-Twilight , Applejack aquí .-gritó una voz a sus espaldas .

Ambas se dieron la vuelta solo para encontrarse con un globo aterrizando frente a ellas y del cual se bajaron dos ponies más .

-Ha habido suerte Rarity .-preguntó Applejack esperanzada , a lo que las dos se negaron .

-Hemos estado buscando en el Imperio de Cristal y tampoco están allí .-dijo Rarity.

-No están en Cloudsdale ni en el Imperio de Cristal ni en el bosque Everfree .-fue enumerando Pinkie mientras andaba de un lugar a otro .

-Twilight , la princesa Celestia acaba de mandar una carta .-Gritó un pequeño dragón mientras corría hacía ellas .

Le dio la carta a la unicornio y esta comenzó a leerla rápidamente mientras los dos demás la miraban interrogantes .

-¿Qué pone Twilight ?-preguntó Rarity cuando terminó de leerla .

La mencionada solo levantó la mirada para a continuación decir.

-Hay que ir a Canterlot .

 **Lo sé fue muy corto . Lo cierto es que empecé a escribirlo el viernes pero decidí dejarlo para alargarlo un poco más aunque solo fueron unas 5 frases . Lamento la tardanza y el que sean tan cortos .**

 ** _Metalic-dragon-angel:_** _Gracias por el apoyo . Los exámenes son un engorro , sigo sin entender_ **** _por qué los hacen ._

 ** _PikachuFan18:_** _Creo que ya con este capítulo ya lo sabes ,¿no?_

 ** _SonicXMLP:_** _Me alegro mucho que te divirtiera . Bueno te digo como a PikachuFan18 ya lo sabes ._

 ** _.5012:_** _Me alegro que te resulte interesante y gracias por el abrazo XD._

 **Como siempre muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios . Nos leemos luego . Bye.**

 **PD:tengo que empezar a hacer los capítulos más largos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí vuelvo con la continuación . Esta vez me tardé menos , creo que la Navidad intervino en esto . Intentaré que esta vez sea más largo :)**

Pov Rainbow

-Así que eso es lo que ha pasado .-dijo Fluttershy en voz baja .

-Hiciste una apuesta con Sonic y has perdido ...-contestó Blaze y yo asentí con la cabeza gacha .-...bueno tampoco sé de que te lamentas tú fuiste la que propuso la carrera .

-Yo no sabía que íbamos a apostar y menos que iba a perder contra él .-reclamó la eriza para a continuación maldecir por lo bajo .

-No te quejes tanto .-dijo una murciélago que estaba recostada en el marco de la ventana .

Al decir esto todas volteamos a verla . No sé por qué pero el aura que desprendía me resultaba familiar .

-Rouge ,¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó fríamente Blaze . Al parecer no se llevaban bien.

-Pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar escucharos .-dijo sonriendo altaneramente .

-No estuviste espiando , ¿cierto?

-Eres mala Blaze .-hizo un puchero .-Como puedes pensar eso de mí .

-Si no estuvieras todo el día espiando a Knuckles no pensaría eso .

En cuanto mencionó ese nombre la tal Rouge se sonrojó furiosamente y miró molesta a Blaze , la cual era la que ahora sonreía altanera . Al cabo de unos segundos se formó una tensión enorme ya que ninguna de las dos hablaba , solo se miraban furiosamente entre ellas . Lo cierto es que en ese aspecto Rouge se parecía mucho a Rarity , a lo mejor por eso su aura se me hacía tan familiar .

Por lo que parecía esto se iba a alargar por un rato , así que decidí romper ese silencio .

-¿A qué te refieres con que no me queje ?-pregunté mientras enarcaba una ceja .

Al decir esto las tres dirigieron su mirada sobre mí pero eso no me importaba , solo me importaba su respuesta . Al parecer notó mi intriga ya que me dedicó su característica sonrisa socarrona .

-Vas a tener una cita con el chico más popular y conocido del planeta , tenéis un carácter parecido por lo que he visto y...-dijo burlona y me guiñó un ojo .-... además es uno de los más apuestos o es que me vas a negar eso ericita .

Pude sentir como mis mejillas ardían cuando dijo eso , así que rápidamente volteé mi mirada hacia el suelo para que no viese mi reacción . Aunque me parece que así fue ya que comenzó a reírse logrando que me sonrojara todavía más si eso era posible . ¿Por qué razón me sonrojaba tanto al pensar en él ? Nunca me había sonrojado al pensar en alguien , ni siquiera al pensar en los Wonderbolts , ¿qué tenía él que no lo tuvieran los demás ?

Instantes después pude oír como las risas cesaban y como alguien alzaba vuelo y se iba de allí . Por intuición supe que se trataba de Rouge así que no levanté la cabeza . Al cabo de unos segundos escuché una puerta abrirse . Volteé mi mirada hacia allí para ver que se trataba de Blaze que iba a salir . Estaba a punto de salir pero se detuvo y volteó a verme .

-No te preocupes . Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites así que ya deja de preocuparte .-dijo con una leve sonrisa .

Después de eso salió de la habitación seguida de Fluttershy la cual me deseó suerte antes de irse . Conclusión me quedé sola absorta en mis pensamientos . No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando pero me parece que fue alrededor de media hora . Hubiese estado más rato pensando si Scootaloo no hubiese interrumpido en la habitación y no me hubiese arrastrado fuera de la casa . Según me contó solo quería que la acompañase a la casa de Cream . Por lo que me contaba pude comprender que se habían hecho amigas hecho que me alegró bastante . La acompañé andando hasta allí ya que ella no sabía volar y no quería hacerla sentir mal .

Tenía planeado dejarla e irme un rato a volar para posteriormente recogerla , pero mis planes fueron deshechos por un factor llamado amabilidad excesiva . Nada más llegar allí y pegar a la puerta nos recibió la madre de Cream con una alegre sonrisa . Estaba a punto de irme cuando Cream y su madre me suplicaron que me quedara un rato , incluso me pareció haber visto al pequeño Cheese suplicándome . Ya que parecía que no iba a poder resistirme , me quedé . No me miréis así es imposible derrotar a dos Fluttershys suplicándome , 4 si contamos a Scootaloo y al chao . Me parece que me estoy volviendo muy blanda .

Estuvimos hablando en el salón tranquilamente mientras tomábamos un té y unas galletas, cortesía de la madre de Cream . Creo que al final esta sesión me vino bastante bien ,por fin lograba quitarme la idea de la cita de la cabeza . Lástima que tuvieran que hacer su aparición . Cuando por fin me había olvidado de la cita tuvo él que venir .

-Una cosa chicas , no os importa si vienen dos amigos míos dentro de unos minutos ¿cierto?-cambió de tema Cream .

-No , no pasa nada .-contestó Scootaloo .

Lo cierto es que no me importaba que viniera ningún amigo suyo . Bueno no , hasta que se me vino la imagen de cierto erizo a la mente . Si no mal recordaba Cream había hablado con él anteriormente , por lo tanto entraba en su lista de amigos . Cuántas posibilidades había de que él viniera no muchas , ¿verdad?

Mis dudas no duraron mucho ya que al cabo de unos minutos pegaron a la puerta . Al suceder esto Cream rápidamente fue a abrir . En unos instantes estas se disiparon , lástima que fuera con resultados positivos . Cream llegó con la persona a la que no quería ver ni en pintura y con una eriza rosa abrazándole por el cuello . La escena me pareció un poco cómica ya que me resultaba muy familiar y no pude evitar reír . Todos los de la habitación comenzaron a mirarme curiosos , a excepción de la eriza que me miró con furia ,ya que se puso celosa de que Sonic me mirara a mí en ese momento aunque de esto me enteré más tarde .

Aún seguía riéndome ya que no podía evitarlo . Después de unos minutos me detuve ya que me empezó a doler el estómago de tanto reír . Momento que la mocosa vio oportuno para gritar me al parecer .

-Se puede saber por qué te empezaste a reírte cuando nos viste .-gritó la pelirrosa mirándome molesta .

No sé como sigo oyendo después de eso , Celestia tuvo compasión de mí seguramente . Creo que los demás pensaron algo parecido ya que todos tenían los oídos tapados . Creo que a parte de eso Celestia también me dio paciencia , por una vez en mi vida , ya que no le contesté como hubiese hecho normalmente .

-Esa escena se me hizo muy familiar solamente . Mi amiga Pinkie suele abrazarme de esa misma manera simplemente. Por cierto...-aparté mi mirada de ella y le di un mordisco a la galleta que tenía en la mano desde hace rato.-...lo estás ahogando .

Dicho esto todos voltearon su mirada a Sonic por primera vez en mucho rato dándose cuenta de que era cierto . Dándose cuenta de este dato , lo soltó rápidamente y este se puso de rodillas y empezó a recobrar aire . Ya que todos estaban prestando atención a Sonic me levanté de mi asiento , llamando la atención de cierta pegaso-erizo .

-¿A dónde vas Rainbow ?

-Voy a volar un rato quiero despejar mi mente . Vendré a recogerte dentro de unas horas .

-Vale.

Dicho esto me dirigí hacia la salida y justo cuando iba a salir , sentí como alguien pasaba corriendo a toda velocidad al lado mía . Después de que pasara pude sentir como una sonrisa surcaba mis labios .

Al parecer Rouge tenía razón en lo de que nos parecíamos bastante . Si Fluttershy , Twilight y Pinkie tenían una contraparte allí , por qué yo me iba a quedar atrás . Aunque nunca llegué a pensar que sería capaz de enamorarme de ella .

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo . Espero que les gustase . Me fui inspirando sobre la marcha así que no sé si será de vuestro agrado . Ya que no sé si publicaré capítulo antes de Navidad , os deseo una feliz Navidad a todos , que se lo pasen bien cada uno con sus respectivas familias .**

 **Contestación de reviews :**

 **metalic-dragon-angel:** Así es . El resto de las mane six lo va a tener difícil para encontrarlas pero lo lograrán . Espero que te gustase el capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí vuelvo con la continuación . Antes de nada quiero disculparme con .5012 , no sé por qué pero al escribir tu nombre me comí la mitad . Te pido disculpas por ese hecho espero no haberte ofendido . Por cierto os recomiendo veros el capítulo de ''Double Rainboom'' para comprender un poco del siguiente capítulo aunque no importa demasiado es una recomendación . Sin nada más que hablar os dejo que disfrutéis del capítulo .**

Pov Normal

Era un día tranquilo en Ponyville o al menos para algunos , ya que en el otro lado del pueblo , más específicamente en la estación de trenes , se encontraban dos unicornios , dos ponies y un dragón esperando un tren . Una vez hubo llegado se montaron en él junto con su equipaje .

Todos estaban sumidos en un enorme silencio . Ninguno de los presentes sabía la razón de ese viaje tan repentino . Lo único que sabían es que eso tenía que ver con la repentina desaparición de sus amigas y este hecho era la principal razón por la cual se encontraban allí .

-Twilight , ¿qué quieren las princesas?-rompió el silencio la ponie naranja .

-No lo sé . La carta solo decía que fuésemos inmediatamente a Canterlot .-contestó seriamente .-Pero tengo la sensación de que tiene que ver con las chicas .

-A lo mejor quieren decirnos donde están .-dijo alegremente Pinkie mientras saltaba por los pasillos .

-Ojalá .-dijo la unicornio modista por primera vez .

Se sumieron de nuevo en otro incómodo silencio . Estaban todas pensativas hasta que se escuchó un ruido proveniente del equipaje . Este hecho llamó la atención de Spike , el cual había estado todo el tiempo leyendo una revista de joyas , más bien babeando por ellas . Ya que ese ruido no le dejaba ''leer'' en paz , se levantó y abrió la maleta del cual provenía el ruido , encontrándose con algo que jamás tendría que haber visto .

-Se puede saber qué hacen aquí .-preguntó impaciente mientras de la maleta salían una unicornio y una pony terrestre .

-Hace tres días que no vemos a Scootaloo y nos preocupamos , ya que vimos que ustedes venían hacia la estación ,decidimos investigar sobre el asunto y los seguimos .-explicó Apple Bloom con la cabeza baja .

-Ya veo .-dijo y volteo la mirada hacia donde se encontraban las chicas . Al parecer ninguna de ellas se había dado cuenta .-Por esta vez no diré nada . Ustedes queden se ahí dentro , os informaré de todo lo que pueda .

-Gracias Spike .-dijo sonriendo Sweetie Belle .

-No me las des . Ahora solo escondan se y no hagan ruido .-dijo antes de cerrar la maleta nuevamente .

Se dirigió hacia su asiento y fingió retomar la lectura mientras pensaba en el problema que se había metido . Pasaron unas horas y al fin llegaron a su destino . Nada más llegar Spike se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el equipaje y después de convencer a las chicas de que él llevaría el equipaje , abrió la maleta donde se encontraban las ponies y les dio vía libre . En cuanto se fueron el pequeño dragón tragó saliva y comenzó a sacar las maletas , una a una . Después se preocuparía de aquellas dos , ahora estaba muy ocupado con las maletas . Una vez hubo sacado las maletas , se dirigió junto con el resto del Mane six al castillo donde se encontraban las princesas .

Después de andar por un rato , llegaron a su destino , la sala del trono de las princesas , en el cual se encontraban las nombradas esperándolas .

-Por fin habéis llegado .-exclamó la alicornio rosa mientras se levantaba de su trono al igual que su hermana .-Por favor seguidnos .

Los cinco asintieron y comenzaron a seguir a las dos princesas . Estuvieron unos minutos caminando a través de pasillos hasta que llegaron a una sala muy conocida por todos .

-Princesas , esta habitación es...-dijo Twilight pero fue interrumpida por la Princesa Luna .

-El lugar donde guardamos los elementos de la armonía , así es .-completó .

-¿Por qué estamos aquí ?

-Esto resolverá todas tus dudas . -dijo Celestia mientras abría las puertas dejando a todas las ponies sin aliento .

El pobre Spike sin saber la razón de su reacción comenzó a observarlas dudoso .

-¿Qué pasa ?-preguntó rascándose la cabeza .

-En realidad no sabes lo que pasa .-gritó la unicornio púrpura . Al ver que el dragón solo le miraba más dudoso , gruñó y usó su magia para que se diera la vuelta y lo observara con sus propios ojos .

El dragón enfocó mejor la mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba . Solo había cuatro elementos de la armonía cuando deberían ser seis .

-Solo hay cuatro elementos , ¿dónde se encuentran los otros dos?-gritó el dragón mirando a las princesas en busca de respuestas .

-Junto con sus dueñas en otra dimensión .-contestó a la pregunta la alicornio púrpura.

-¿Qué ?-gritaron los cinco a la vez .

-¿Eso es cierto princesa Celestia?-preguntó la pony vaquera .

-Así es . Hace dos días vuestras amigas fueron succionadas por un portal hacia otra dimensión .-contestó .

-Hay alguna manera de hacerlas volver , ¿cierto?-dijo esperanzada la unicornio ojiazul .

-No . -contestó Luna .- Hacer un portal de dichas magnitudes es muy agotador se necesitarían todos los elementos y nuestras magias para lograrlo , además que no sabemos en que dimensión se encuentran .

-Esto no puede estar pasando .-dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se le ponía el pelo liso .

-Aún tengo una duda .-preguntó el joven dragón .-¿Por qué los elementos de Rainbow y Fluttershy se fueron con ellas ?

-No se fueron exactamente . Los elementos de la armonía están muy conectados con sus dueños , por eso si estos se van, como en nuestro caso , ellos se ponen a buscarlos .-comenzó a explicar Luna .

-Eso quiere decir que ahora mismo están buscándolas a través de dimensiones .-dijo Twilight .

-Así es . Estarán así hasta que ellas les den una señal .

-¿Señal?-preguntó la amante de la moda.

-Un acto de lealtad o de amabilidad.

-Ya veo . Entonces bastará con eso -dijo la unicornio púrpura comenzando un silencio sepulcral .

Pov Rainbow Dash

 _Sábado ._ Esa palabra taladraba mis oídos . ¿En qué momento hice esa apuesta ? Si tan solo esa bolsa no hubiera interferido podría haberle ganado y podría ser yo ahora la que estuviera divirtiéndose . Al cuerno lo que dijo Rouge , aunque tuviésemos el mismo carácter y gustos parecidos no estaba preparada . Era mi primera cita con un chico y no podía evitar el ponerme nerviosa ; no me miren así solo pienso en volar y en vivir aventuras nunca me he preocupado por otras cosas , Twilight y Rarity me regañan mucho por este hecho , no estoy preparada para tener una cita y menos con un desconocido .

Estaba pensando en este hecho recostada en mi cama cuando alguien me tiro de ella . Levanté mi mirada encontrándome con la dorada de Blaze . Nada más levanté comencé a mirarla furiosa .

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunté enfadada .

-Te hacía falta .-dijo simplemente .

-Y eso te da derecho a tirarme de la cama .

-Hoy tienes una cita con un chico y aún cuando faltan pocas horas para que venga a recogerte estás tumbada en tu cama pensando .

En cuanto dijo eso comencé a mirar hacia el suelo . Por mucho que le doliera a mi orgullo tenía razón en eso . Otra vez me volví a sumir en mis pensamientos y hubiese estado mucho rato así , sino hubiese sentido como alguien me cogía de la muñeca . Levanté mi mirada otra vez confundida , solo para ver como Blaze tiraba de mí y me conducía hacia otra habitación . Decidí no hacer más preguntas y me dejé arrastrar por ella . Me condujo a una habitación , la cual parecía ser la suya , y me adentró en ella y me sentó en la cama . Nada más entrar pude ver que Fluttershy también se encontraba allí sonriendo . Instantes después de entrar , Blaze y Fluttershy comenzaron a buscar algo en el armario mientras yo las miraba curiosa .

-Con esto bastará .-dijo Blaze soltando un poco de ropa al lado mía .-Bueno a qué esperas pon te lo de una vez .

Suspiré y después de indicarles con la mirada de que salieran , comencé a vestirme . No me miren así , me gusta la privacidad . Una vez hube terminado , me dirigí al espejo de cuerpo entero que había .

El traje consistía en una camiseta negra de manga corta con un rayo rojo en el centro , unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una chaqueta sin mangas de color azul oscuro , junto con unas botas y unos guantes sin dedos ambos negros . Lo cierto es que no veía tan mal , aunque eso jamás lo admitiría .

Bajé al salón ,donde Fluttershy y Blaze me esperaban . Después de recibir unos cuantos cumplidos de parte de Blaze y Fluttershy, comenzamos a hablar tranquilamente . No sé cuanto estuvimos así , solo sé que se me hizo corto . De repente pegaron a la puerta ,y sabiendo ya de quién se trataba fui a abrir . Me paré delante de la puerta , dudando si abrir o no y después de unos segundos me decidí por hacerlo . Creo que jamás tendría que haberlo hecho .

 **Soy mala y os dejo aquí .** **En mi defensa diré que ya llevo alrededor de dos horas escribiendo y estoy cansada . Espero que les gustase .**

 **Contestación a reviews:**

 **SonicXMLP:** Me alegro de que te resultara gracioso . Resistirse a dos Fluttershys suplicándote debe ser difícil XD

 **metalic-dragon-angel:** yo creo que tengo la misma sensación .

 **PikachuFan18:** en el próximo cap ya sale la cita ,tendrás que ser paciente . Creo que este capítulo ya te resuelve la duda y no te preocupes por la tardanza me alegra el simple hecho de que los mandes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí os traigo la continuación . Lamento la demora . Feliz Año Nuevo a todos . Me disculpo nuevamente con laura . gomez. 5012 , es que no sé por qué diablos fanfiction me corta tu nombre por la mitad . Os dejo de rollos , espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

Pov Sonic

Había luchado innumerables veces contra Eggman , había sido un caballero , había sido hombre lobo por varios días , había viajado a otras dimensiones y muchísimas cosas por el estilo sin sentir miedo y nervios , entonces , si alguien es tan amable de responderme , ¿por qué diablos los tengo ahora ? Se puede saber por qué diablos me debato por pegar o no a la puerta , o por qué estoy temblando como un flan . ¿Hay alguien ahí capaz de explicármelo ? No es la primera vez que tengo una cita con una chica ,si es lo que están pensando , solo sé que me siento nervioso . ¿Por qué me siento nervioso por tener una cita con ella?

Ahí me encontraba yo , debatiendo sí pegar o no . Es cierto , es cierto , yo fui el que quiso tener una cita con ella y por lo tanto , es mi total responsabilidad y no tengo derecho a quejarme por ello. Al final me armé de valor y pegué a la puerta .

Estuve esperando a que abriesen la puerta , mientras mis nervios agrandaban . Quien abrió no fue ni más ni nada menos que tú . Habiendo personas en la casa tenías que ser tú . Nada más verte pude sentir como mis mejillas ardían y como mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Me quedé petrificado y sonrojado a más no poder. Si antes estaba nervioso , ahora lo estaba aún más y aparte de eso , mi rostro competía con el pelo de Knuckles . Voltee mi mirada para evitar que vieras mi sonrojo.

-Estás preciosa .-se puede saber por qué diablos dije eso . Te miré de nuevo , solo para ver como te sonrojabas por el alago . Te veías muy tierna sonrojada eso tenía que admitirlo. Se puede saber por qué pienso este tipo de cosas .

-Gracias .-dijiste con la mirada gacha . ¿Por qué te ves tan tierna por dios ?

-Bueno vamos .-te cogí de la mano y comencé a andar . Hiciste ademán de hablar pero al final no lo hiciste, menos mal por qué no creo haber podido responderte, y nos sumergimos en un silencio sepulcral .

Estuvimos avanzando por un rato ;por suerte para mí, comencé a poder controlar mis sonrojos y mis nervios y ahora me encontraba tranquilo . Fue ahí cuando sentí un suave toque en mi hombro . Me volteé , solo para encontrarme con esos orbes rosas ,que tantos nervios me hacían sentir, mirándome fijamente . Iba a preguntarte qué querías cuando me interrumpiste .

-Se puede saber a dónde vamos .-sonreí socarronamente , tú me miraste dudosa

-Eso es un secreto .-seguí avanzando unos pasos más cuando tu voz me detuvo.

-O vamos , qué te cuesta decírmelo .-sonreí para mis adentros y seguí avanzando.

Me di la vuelta y volviendo a sonreírte de la misma manera , te contesté-Si te lo cuento no tiene chiste.-en ese momento hiciste un puchero , volviéndote todavía más linda , me parece que como te detengas voy a acabar siendo moe* .

Retomamos la caminata , aunque esta vez ,no en silencio ya que no te callabas ni bajo agua . Estuviste todo el camino insistiendo con la pregunta, sino fuera por qué me gustabas ya te hubiese mandado a tomar por culo . Espera un momento gustabas , en que instante me he enamorado de ti.

Ya estaba comenzando a hartarme cuando por fin llegamos . ¡Ay mi bendito cine! ¡Eres el salvador de mi cordura!

-Ya está ,ya llegamos, ya puedes parar de preguntar . Se puede saber como una persona puede insistir tanto .-suspiré con cansancio .

-Tuve una buena maestra . Así que un cine eh .-dijiste mirándolo curiosa .

-Sí . Puedes elegir la película que quieras .-sugerí y comenzaste a mirar los carteles de las películas.

-¿Qué te parece Fear Garden*?-dijiste señalando el cartel.

-Es de miedo , ¿estás segura?-dije con tono ¿preocupado?

-Sí .

-Está bien , pero no me hago responsable si después tienes pesadillas.

-Como si fuera a tenerlas .

Nos dirigimos hacia la taquilla y compré las entradas . Al cabo de un rato nos dirigimos hacia la sala donde se proyectaría la película . Nos sentamos en unos asientos que se encontraban casi al final y esperamos a que empezase . Lo cierto es que hacía tiempo que quería ver esta película , pero no encontraba con quien verla . Tails y Cream eran muy pequeños para verla y el primero, también estaba siempre muy ocupado ; Knuckles al igual que Tails estaba muy ocupado , Shadow no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver conmigo ;Silver aunque no lo admitiera ,era muy miedoso ; Blaze , no con ella no era buena idea ver una película de terror , los gatos pirotécnicos y las pelis de miedo no hacen muy buena combinación no sé si mi entendéis ; y Amy me obligaría a ver otra , seguramente romántica , en vez de esta .

Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta que iba a comenzar . La película trataba de una chica llamada Rin que tenía una obsesión con las manos y las flores , ¿eso es posible?, y comenzaba a cortarles los brazos a sus amigos para plantarlos y decorar su jardín secreto . No me miren así , a Rouge le gusta hacerme spoiler de las películas para chincharme .

Ya habíamos llegado al momento en que comenzaba a cortarles los brazos . Cortó el primer brazo y un gran chillido formado por más de una persona se escuchó en toda la sala , típico de la gente . En ese mismo instante sentí un peso extra en mi hombro izquierdo. Aparté la mirada de la pantalla , solo para ver una escena que, la verdad sea dicha, no me parecía extraña. Una chica con la cara recostada en mi hombro que temblaba de terror y con lágrimas a punto de salir . Ojalá hubiera tenido el pelo arco iris en vez de negro.

-Oye , ¿estás bien?-susurré .

-Sí ,lo siento señor Sonic.-exclamó la pelinegra mientras se apartaba sonrojada y avergonzada .

Voltee hacia mi derecha solo para ver como mi compañera ojirosa seguía viendo a la pantalla mientras comía palomitas tranquilamente sin ningún rastro de miedo en su cara . Hasta yo sentía un poco de miedo y ,sin embargo, ella estaba ahí tan tranquila sin ni siquiera voltear hacia otro lado cuando había una escena terrorífica . ¿Es que no había nada que le asustara aunque fuera un poquito? Suspiré y voltee mi mirada de nuevo hacia la película . No volví a voltear después de ese momento , a excepción , de cuando en la película había una escena terrorífica . No penséis mal , no lo hacía por miedo ,sino para ver si podía ver una , aunque fuera minúscula , expresión de miedo en mi compañera . Cosa que no pude ver en toda la película .

Terminó la película y comenzaron a salir los créditos . Me levanté y estiré los brazos, después de todo la película había sido bastante larga . Después de esperar un buen rato logramos salir de allí . Miré la hora en un reloj que había en el cine , las 10:30 , con razón que tuviera las piernas dormidas.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa de Blaze comentando cosas sobre la película . Al final no fue tan mala idea invitarla a salir .

-¿Cómo una persona se puede cortar su propio brazo?-dije mientras sentía un escalofrío pasar por mi espalda .

-Ni idea , solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos .-dijo cruzándose de brazos .

-No me digas que al final te asustaste .-alcé una ceja y ella se negó .

-Una cosa es sentir escalofríos y otra muy distinta sentir miedo .

-Entonces no te dio miedo , ¿no?

-Así es , no hay nada en este mundo capaz de asustar a Rainbow Dash .-dijo en tono orgulloso .

-Nada eh .-me crucé de brazos y la miré curioso.

-Sí , nada en este mundo es capaz de asustar...-se escuchó un rugido y de repente Rainbow Dash se lanzó contra mí asustada . Estaba temblando de miedo y se agarraba fuertemente de mi cuello . Así que no le tenía miedo a nada , eh .

Comencé a reírme y ella me miró molesta mientras lágrimas corrían sus mejillas .-No te rías .-gritó .

-Lo siento me resultó bastante cómico.-le acaricié un poco la cabeza .-Perdona me anda .

-Está bien .-se ocultó en mi pecho sonrojada . Sonreí levemente .-Le tengo miedo a los dragones.-dijo aún acurrucada en mi pecho . Lo cierto es que tenerla en esa posición no era tan incómodo , era bastante agradable.

-Se notó bastante .-me aparté un poco de ella.-Bueno si te sirve de consuelo yo le tengo miedo al agua .

-¿Al agua?-me miró sorprendida .

-No me mires así , no sé nadar por eso le tengo miedo .- no me gustaba mucho hablar sobre esto . Parece ser que Dashie lo comprendió pronto , ya que pude ver como mostraba una leve sonrisa .

-Entonces ya tengo algo que hacer mientras esté aquí .-se apartó completamente de mí .-Vamos a ver qué pasa .-cambió de tema .

-¿Estás segura?-asintió y se levantó . Yo hice lo mismo y comencé a observar la dirección de donde provenía ese sonido .

 **¿De dónde proviene ese sonido ? ¿Podrá Rainbow hacer que Sonic aprenda a nadar de una vez por todas ?Os dejo con la intriga de estas preguntas . Yo no sé ustedes pero comienzo a tener celos de Rainbow . Espero que les gustase y si es así dejen comentarios .**

 ***moe:** _fetiche por los personajes de anime , manga o videojuegos_

 _*_ **fear garden:** _es una canción de terror de vocaloid . Que consiste en una chica llamada Rin que tiene una obsesión con las flores y las manos , tanto que hasta empieza a cortar los brazos de los demás vocaloids para hacer su propio jardín de manos .Al final de la canción niega que pudiera hacer eso y se corta su propio brazo ._

 **Sinceramente no he escuchado la canción pero si he leído de que va .**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **SonicXMLP:** tranquila que ya lo harán tarde o temprano pero lo harán.


	8. Chapter 8:Double Sonic Rainboom

Pov's Normal

Estaba descendiendo a gran velocidad ,mientras sentía como la presión del aire comenzaba a aumentar . La presión la estaba matando y sus alas empezaban a sentirlo pero eso no parecía no importarl y seguía volando en picado .

 _-Nadie se metía con ellas .¡Nadie!-_ este era el pensamiento que inundaba los pensamientos de la eriza en ese momento.

 _-Flashback-_

Después de escuchar ese escalofriante rugido , decidieron averiguar de qué se trataba . Avanzaron unos cuántos kilómetros hasta llegar a su destino . Nada más llegar allí , un fuerte empujón apartó a la eriza celeste de Sonic , tirándola en el proceso al suelo. No hace falta decir quien fue cierto . Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a sacudirse su ropa , todo esto mientras observaba a la eriza rosa abrazar fuertemente a Sonic . Se acercó a ellos ,ignorando completamente lo ocurrido , algo muy raro en ella .

-Menos mal que llegaste Soniku . No creo que hubiésemos aguantado mucho más .-aumentó la fuerza del abrazo .

Apartó suavemente a Amy , mostrando un semblante preocupado.-¿Qué sucede Amy?

-Pues verás lo que pasa es que ...-Rainbow Dash se abalanzó sobre ellos en ese momento, apartándolos inmediatamente de allí .-Se puede saber q...-una corriente de ácido atacó en ese mismo lugar en ese preciso instante.

-Estad atentos.-me levanté y dirigí mi mirada hacia nuestro atacante . Un gran robot con la apariencia de un gran escorpión se alzaba ante nosotros .

-Vaya , vaya .Eggman hizo uno bastante grande esta vez .-comentó Sonic .

-No lo subestimes.-Blaze aterrizó en frente de ellos cargando a Fluttershy y Scootaloo en su espalda.

-¿Qué les pasó?-Rainbow Dash se acercó a ellas preocupada y las tomó a ambas entre sus brazos .

-Estábamos dando un paseo con Amy , cuándo este escorpión nos roció un gas que las dejó inconscientes .-la eriza rechinó los dientes mientras aumentaba la fuerza del agarre.

-Así que eso pasó .-susurró la eriza molesta .-Blaze.-gritó .

-Sí .-contestó nerviosa ante el tono de la eriza .

-Lleva las al hospital más cercano.-volteó su mirada hacia la chica restante.-Amy , acompaña la .-ambas asintieron y cargándose a ambas a la espalda , se fueron de allí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ?-preguntó Sonic en cuanto se fueron .

-Una locura.-el erizo la miró preocupado .

-¿Una locura?-la eriza asintió levemente .

-No sé lo que me podría pasar esta vez .-volteó su mirada hacia él con una sonrisa.-Si me pasa algo cuida de ellas por mí , por favor .

-No lo haré , porque no pienso dejar que te hagan daño.

Extendió sus alas y prendió vuelo .-Vete de aquí , no quiero hacerte daño .

-No pienso dejarte aquí.-dijo decidido .

-Si no te vas te haré daño , por favor Sonic vete .-suplicó la eriza .

-Ya te lo he dicho , no pienso irme sabiendo que estás aquí luchando sola .-gritó el erizo.

-Por favor Sonic , haz me caso .-lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas .-No podré hacerlo si estás aquí .

-Está bien .-suspiró . La eriza sonrió levemente.-Solo si me dejas hacer esto.- Posteriormente ,se acercó peligrosamente a ella , dejando solo unos escasos centímetros de distancia . La cogió rápidamente del mentón y plantó un beso casto en sus labios . Se separó de ella a los segundos y la observó a los ojos . Se encontraba sorprendida y sonrojada a más no poder . Sonic solo sonrío socarronamente .-Ten cuidado Dashie. No me lo perdonaré si te pasa algo-dijo antes de irse de allí .

Ya se había alejado lo suficiente , así que Rainbow comenzó a acercarse al gran escorpión.

-Tú eres la única que quedó .¡Qué aburrido!-dijo el robot con tono cansado.- Bueno dejando eso de lado .¿Cómo te llamas pequeña ?

-Rainbow Dash .-lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tienes un nombre muy extraño .

-Lo sé , me lo dicen muy a menudo .-comenzó a ascender a gran velocidad.

-Tú también te vas Rainbow.

-No-gritó desde las alturas .-No me iré hasta verte destruido . _Les prometí derrotarte y eso es lo que_ _voy a hacer , aun si me cuesta la vida_.

Ya había pasado por encima de las nubes y comenzaba a llegar al espacio . Instantes después se lanzó en picado .

 _-Fin Flashback-_

A varios kilómetros , Blaze y Amy se encontraban descansando . Habían descargado a Fluttershy y Scootaloo para descansar un momento . Al cabo de unos segundos , Sonic se les unió .

-Sonic , ¿dónde está Rainbow?-preguntó Blaze .

-Se quedó allí para combatir contra el escorpión .-explicó rápidamente el erizo .

-Dejaste que luchara contra él ella sola . Estás loco Soniku.-protestó Amy .

-No , no lo estoy . Confío en ella , sé que lo lograra .-se tocó los labios .- _No le hubiera robado un_ _beso , sino lo hiciera. Rainbow ya te vale sobrevivir si no asesinaré a Eggman con mis propias manos ._

 _-¿_ Qué va a hacer Rainbow esta vez?-susurró cansada Fluttershy mientras se incorporaba . Todos voltearon su mirada hacia ella en ese mismo instante .

-No me dijo muchos detalles pero me dijo que me alejara para que no me hiciera daño .

-No, no pensara hacer eso .-Fluttershy se llevó sus manos a la boca preocupada.-No sería capaz .

-Hacer qué Fluttershy .-dijo Blaze.

-Double Sonic Rainboom .-todos la miraron confundidos .-Es una habilidad aérea que permite a su portador volar dos veces más rápido que la velocidad del sonido provocando una explosión en el proceso .

-Seguramente Rainbow, quiere usar esa explosión para destruir el robot . Eso tendría sentido.-susurró Blaze .

-Tenemos que detenerla . A saber lo que le podría pasar si la hace sin beber esa poción . Por favor , detenerla .-suplicó Fluttershy débilmente antes de volver a quedarse inconsciente.

Amy la sostuvo antes de que cayera.-Tiene el pulso muy débil , tenemos que llevarlas al hospital rápidamente .

-Nosotras las llevaremos al hospital . Sonic , evita que Rainbow haga la Double no se qué .-ordenó Blaze mientras se cargaba a Fluttershy . Amy la imitó y cogió a Scootaloo .

-Ten cuidado Soniku .-Sonic sonrió y se dirigió hacia allí .

-Soy un completo idota ,¿cómo se me ocurrió dejarte sola ?-rechinó los dientes y continuó corriendo lo más rápido que podía .

Instantes después se escuchó una gran explosión , volteo su mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con una gran gala de colores brillando encima suya . Posteriormente , una estela de los colores del arco iris se hicieron presentes tras ella . Dicha estela ,fue aumentando su velocidad mientras descendía hasta que nuevamente provocó otra explosión con detalles rojos que provocó una gran ráfaga que lo envió hacia atrás por varios metros .

Después de unos minutos de haber sucedido la explosión , el erizo se levantó desorientado . Agitó innumerables veces la cabeza y dejó de estar mareado . Reanudó su camino y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había sido la explosión . Todos los árboles que había en los alrededores estaban quemados por unas llamas de distintos colores . Avanzó unos metros más , para encontrarse con el robot de Eggman ardiendo en llamas totalmente destrozado . Unos metros a la izquierda se encontraba un gran cráter , seguramente hecho por la explosión . En el centro del agujero se hallaba el cuerpo de la eriza . Esta estaba llena de heridas y se encontraba inconsciente , alrededor de su cuello se encontraba un extraño collar de oro con un rayo rojo en el centro. Se acercó a ella y la cogió entre sus brazos , mientras lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas .

-¡Rainbow Dash!-gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones .

Se encontraba descendiendo a gran velocidad . Ya había logrado hacer una explosión , haría la otra sin problemas . Derrotaría a ese escorpión , aunque perdiera su vida en el intento . Se vengaría de él , por haberles hecho eso . Nadie las hería y salía ileso . Ya lo había advertido una vez , el día que llegaron a aquella dimensión y no volvería a hacerlo . Muchas personas contaban con ella , no podía fallarles .

Con estos pensamientos en mente , aumentó la velocidad ,sin notar como un extraño brillo comenzaba a rodear su garganta y sin ver siquiera como este se convertía en su elemento . Ella no noto nada de eso , ya que solo estaba concentrada en volar más rápido . Llegó la hora . Impactó contra el robot provocando la anhelada explosión . El robot se destruyó en miles de pedazos . La eriza observó esto con una sonrisa . Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas pero eso no importaba , ya que había logrado derrotar al escorpión y eso era lo más importante . No pudo aguantar y cayo inconsciente en el frío suelo .

Sintió como alguien la levantaba y la abrazaba fuertemente . También sintió lágrimas caer en su cara y también logró escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre . Esa voz era de...

-Sonic .-susurró débilmente con los ojos , abrió lentamente los ojos . El susodicho la miró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y la abrazó fuertemente .-Sonic , me haces daño .

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así , idiota .-se restregó los ojos para secarse las lágrimas .-Sabes cuánto me preocupaste .

-Lo siento .-agachó la cabeza apenada .

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te podía pasar esto?-negó con la cabeza .-Es igual . Voy a llevarte a un hospital . Tú descansa , ya hiciste bastante por hoy .

-Está bien .-susurró antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente. El erizo la cargó estilo princesa y comenzó a dirigirse al hospital más cercano .

-Tú solo aguanta , princesa .Te encontrarás bien pronto , te lo prometo .-dijo mientras corría en dirección al hospital .

 **¿Podrán nuestras tres pegasos sobrevivir después de los que le pasó ?Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo .Espero que les gustase el capítulo, llevó mucho tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza , ojalá fuera de su agrado .**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **PikachuFan18:** me alegró que te gustara la cita de este par . Muchas gracias por el comentario.

 **SonicXMLP:** yo pienso lo mismo es que nuestro Sonic es especial y sobre lo de los temores , ¿quién no los tiene ? Es imposible no tenerle miedo a nada , ¿no? Al igual que le digo a PikachuFan18 , muchísimas gracias por el comentario .

 **Se despide Kirara213 . Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

Varios médicos y enfermeros entraban y salían de aquella sala continuamente . Dentro de esta se encontraban tratando las múltiples heridas de Rainbow , la cual actualmente se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento debido a la pérdida de sangre. Después de diversas operaciones una enfermera salió y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera .

Sonic , Blaze y Cream , que había llegado en cuanto se había enterado , se encontraban esperando impacientes . Rainbow llevaba ya alrededor de 5 horas en la sala de operaciones y esto solo los preocupaba más , además que ver a un montón de médicos entrando y saliendo continuamente no era nada alentador .

Cream suspiró por vigésima vez y se recostó contra su silla . Estaba preocupada por sus amigas, sobre todo por Rainbow ya que según Blaze , esta era la que peor se encontraba . El hecho de estar esperando la estaba matando . Volteó su mirada hacia sus amigos y vio que se encontraban igual o peor que ella . Seguramente también estaban pensando lo mismo . Se fijó más detenidamente en el erizo . Él era el más afectado de eso estaba segura . Le había quedado claro que le gustaba cuando unos días atrás le preguntó sobre los gustos de la eriza . Sintió una gran pena por él pero no podía hacer nada ,así que solo suspiró nuevamente y comenzó a observar su alrededor. Oyó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos , volteó su mirada y vio a una enfermera aproximarse . Iba a preguntarle sobre el estado de sus amigas cuando alguien se le adelantó .

-¿Se encuentran bien?-preguntó Sonic sobresaltado, levantándose de su asiento . La enfermera asintió levemente .

-Así es , las tres se encuentran en un estado estable .-el erizo suspiró aliviado y se dejo caer sobre su silla .-Dentro de unos minutos podrán pasar a verlas si lo desean .

-Muchas gracias por la información.-contestó Blaze . La enfermera asintió y se fue de allí .

-Que alivio .-susurró la coneja mientras sonreía levemente .

~0~

Se dirigía solo para visitar a Rainbow ya que las demás fueron a visitar primero a Fluttershy y Scootaloo . Seguía sin saber por qué , pero no le dio importancia . Atravesó varios pasillos hasta llegar a su destino . Tragó saliva antes de entrar y agarró el pomo de la puerta . Nervioso por lo que podría encontrarse giró el pomo y entró .

Se adentró con pasos lentos y se dirigió directamente hacia la cama de Rainbow . Se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de esta y se puso a observarla . Estaba llena de vendas por todos lados y tenía varios sueros conectados , seguramente por la pérdida de sangre . Rechinó los dientes y apretó los nudillos fuertemente . ¿En qué momento le dejó hacer eso? Comenzó a llorar aunque intentara no hacerlo , mientras se reprendía a sí mismo y sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Rainbow.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente , quedándose dormido justo en el regazo de la eriza .

 **~0~**

Rainbow entreabrió lentamente los ojos . Le dolía todo el cuerpo y podía sentir las vendas hacer presión sobre este . Ignorando el dolor intentó levantarse pero le fue imposible, ya que sintió un peso extra sobre ella . Con mucho esfuerzo logró sentarse y pudo ver una cabellera de púas azules encima de su regazo .

Al darse cuenta de quién era , se sonrojó furiosamente . Al cabo de unos instantes , el erizo se dio la vuelta provocando que su sonrojo aumentara todavía más .

Para su suerte logró controlar su sonrojo y ya que estaba aburrida se puso a observar al erizo .Sonrió enternecida , Sonic podía ser bastante adorable mientras dormía , y , al principio con timidez, comenzó a acariciar las púas del erizo con delicadeza . Este al sentir las caricias , sonrió tenuemente entreabriendo uno de sus ojos y luego cerrándolo . La eriza ,al parecer, no se dio cuenta de esto , ya que continuó con sus caricias un buen rato mientras Sonic fingía estar dormido para recibirlas .

 **~0~**

-Esos dos hacen muy linda pareja, ¿cierto Blaze?-dijo Cream mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta .

-Así es.-admitió la gata mientras ponía un cartel de ''No molesten'' en la puerta .-Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos por un rato .-la coneja asintió enérgicamente.

 **Capítulo corto lo sé . Hasta aquí llega mi imaginación lo siento, no pude hacerlo más largo pero no se preocupen el capítulo 10 lo subiré mañana o dentro de unos días. Como siempre muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me animan bastante .**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **SonicXMLP:** sí , eso tuvo que doler .

 **PikachuFan18:** lamento decirte que el tema del elemento de la armonía no se toca hasta el capítulo 11 . Y sí tienes razón , al parecer nuestra Rainbow tiene un lado suicida después de todo .

 **Son Goku-25:** Creo que el capítulo ya sació tu duda XD.


	10. Chapter 10:por los pelos

Una cabellera multicolor se escabulló de la habitación donde se encontraba intentando no llamar mucho la atención . Los medicamentos que le habían dado la hacían sentir un poco mareada pero no le dio importancia . Cruzó varios pasillos para llegar a su destino intentando no llamar la atención . Ellos la mandarían a su habitación si la veían allí , así que intentó ser cuidadosa . Se escondió tras una esquina y se fijó de que nadie la siguiera o viera . Al ver que nadie venía se aventuró a seguir . Estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien la tomó del hombro .

-Ibas a alguna parte , princesa.-volteo su mirada y se encontró con Sonic observándola con una sonrisa burlona . Suspiró sonoramente mientras sentía como el chico la rodeaba de la cintura y la guiaba a su habitación nuevamente. Había estado a punto de conseguirlo . Rechinó los dientes molesta haciendo que Sonic aumentara su sonrisa.

Subieron las escaleras , que anteriormente había bajado silenciosamente , y llegaron a su habitación.

Nada más entrar Rainbow se tiró a la cama y suspiró . Sonic negó varias veces con la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de esta dándole la espalda .

-No pongas esa cara .-Sonic volteo a verla .

-¿ Y cuál quieres que ponga? No me han dejado salir en toda la semana de aquí .-se quejó haciendo un puchero . Sonic sonrió y tiró suavemente de la mejilla de esta .-¡Para! me haces daño.-balbuceó .Sonic sonrió la soltó y ella comenzó a sobar se la lentamente .

-Es lo más lógico , tus heridas todavía no han sanado lo suficiente , podrías abrirlas nuevamente y cree me cuando te digo que no es agradable .-la chica suspiró .

-Soy consciente de eso pero es que yo...-Sonic la calló con un dedo . Rainbow se sonrojó sutilmente pero , para su suerte , Sonic no pareció darse cuenta . Apartó su dedo y se tomó el mentón pensativo por unos segundos bajo la mirada atenta de la chica .

-No me gusta verte así .-la joven lo miró dudosa .-Las chicas no vuelven hasta dentro de unas horas ,¿no?-Rainbow asintió levemente.-Que te parece si te doy una vuelta sobre mi espalda . No es lo mismo que volar pero al menos...-la chica se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo . Cualquier manera de salir de allí era suficiente para ella. Sonic se sonrojó furiosamente mientras era abrazado fuertemente por la eriza.

-Gracias Sonic , no sabes lo feliz que me haces , de verdad.-el erizo sonrió y correspondió al abrazo . Rainbow se apartó de él delicadamente y lo miró avergonzada con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas .-Lo siento , no debí …

-Tranquila , no es nada .-se levantó y le tendió su mano .-Está lista para dar una vuelta , princesa .-dijo galán . Rainbow sonrió y aceptó su mano .

-Sí .-exclamó feliz .

 **~0~**

-Lista ,princesa.-dijo mientras se arrodillaba dándole la espalda .

-Estás seguro , no quiero hacerte daño.-dijo insegura .

-Cien por cien seguro .

-Está bien .-subió a su espalda lentamente y se sujetó a sus hombros. Este simplemente se puso de pie y sin siquiera avisar comenzó a correr .

Rainbow al principio se encontraba nerviosa y , sobre todo, sonrojada . Que Sonic la cargara , la hacía sentir , aunque no quisiera admitirlo , muy nerviosa . Se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que una risa la sobresaltó .

-¿Pasa algo?-el erizo se negó . Arqueó una ceja confundida , si no pasaba nada ,¿ por qué se reía?

-Solo estaba recordando cuando aquella bolsa te dio en la cara .-tragó saliva en ese momento , no lo había dicho en voz alta , ¿verdad?

-Así que sí lo sabías eh .-una aura negra la envolvió .

Instantes después se encontraban ambos en el suelo .

-¡jaja ! Por favor para me haces cosquillas.-se quejó el erizo mientras reía . La chica se negó y siguió con su labor , provocándole más carcajadas al erizo .

-Este es tu castigo por haberte aprovechado de la ocasión , idiota .-iba a seguir haciéndole cosquillas cuando oyó unas voces demasiado familiares .

Volteó su mirada y pudo ver a lo lejos a Blaze y Fluttershy . Seguramente ya habían terminado sus compras . Tragó saliva y dirigió su vista hacia Sonic , el cual la veía confundido . Este volteó su mirada y sudó frío . Los dos intercambiaron miradas rápidamente . Sonic le dio la espalda indicándole que se subiera y esta asintió y se subió lo más rápido que pudo . El erizo miró varias veces a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie los veía y comenzó a correr . Como llegarán después de ellas tendrían un gran problema .

 **~0~**

La gata abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación . Los había llamado varias veces desde abajo pero ninguno había contestado, así que decidió investigar .

-Hola Blaze .-dijo la eriza quitando la atención de sus cartas .-¿Qué tal les fue haciendo las compras?

-Bien gracias .-contestó la gata mientras se iba en dirección a la puerta . Los dos erizos estaban a punto de suspirar cuando Blaze volteo . Ambos contuvieron el aliento .-Por cierto vayan preparándose , Tails nos dijo que quería hablar de algo con ustedes .-dirigió su mirada hacia la eriza por unos instantes y salió de la habitación .

Nada más irse ambos suspiraron de alivio . Habían llegado solamente unos segundos antes que ellas . Rainbow soltó las cartas y se dejó caer en la cama .

-Eso estuvo cerca .-dijo Rainbow .

-Sí.

-Por cierto .-el erizo volteó a verla .-¿de qué crees que quiera hablar tu amigo?

-Ni idea .

La eriza lo miró por unos instantes antes de que este se levantara .

-Será mejor bajar antes de que se preocupen .-dijo el erizo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta .

-Tienes razón .-se levantó y se apresuró hasta llegar a él .-Por cierto.-le besó fugazmente la mejilla .-Gracias.-le sonrió levemente antes de salir de allí . Comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban las chicas esperándoles , mientras se reprendía a sí misma , ¡¿por qué diablos había hecho eso?!

Por otro lado , Sonic se encontraba estático y sonrojado a más no poder .

 **Me quedo un poco corto , ¿no?** **Sé que todos/as querían saber que pasaba con los elementos de la armonía pero es que no me inspiro para escribir eso , gomen-ne . En cuanto lo haga me pondré manos a la obra y los compensaré escribiéndolo lo mejor que pueda ;) .**

 **Contestación de reviews :**

 **PikachuFan18:** creo que estoy empezando a cansar con los caps cortos XD Lo de los elementos de la armonía lo escribiré en el próximo seguramente. Gracias por el comentario .


	11. Chapter 11:te irás pronto

-De verdad tengo que ir así .-se quejó haciendo un puchero .

Todos voltearon hacia ella .

-¿Y qué hay de malo?-le contestó Blaze . Claro para ella no había nada de malo , a ella no la estaban cargando estilo princesa .

\- Esto es muy vergonzoso .-se sonrojó furiosamente .-Además que puedo andar yo sola.

-Yo no le veo ningún inconveniente .-dijo Sonic sonriendo divertido . Lo fulminó con la mirada y frunció el ceño .

-La casa de Tails está ya cerca , ¿puedes aguantar un poco más ?-dijo sonriendo levemente Fluttershy .

Rechinó los dientes y volteó la mirada .-Sí .-masculló entre dientes .

-Vaya eres increíble Fluttershy . Sé que te gustan los animales , pero quién diría que podrías domar bestias .-se burló Sonic .

-Ja ja muy gracioso , Sonic .Me voy a morir de la risa .-dijo sarcásticamente .-¿Cuánto falta ?

-Nada ya llegamos .-contestó Fluttershy .

-Al menos fue rápido .-dijo antes de soltar un suspiro .

Blaze se adelantó y pegó a la puerta . Instantes después Tails los recibió con una sonrisa y los dejó entrar . Se sentaron en el gran sofá que había en el salón y esperaron a que llegara Tails , el cual había ido a por unos aperitivos .

-¿ Para qué nos querías aquí amigo?-dijo Sonic sin rodeos nada más llegó .

-Bien , estuve investigando ese extraño collar de Rainbow …

-Elemento de la lealtad.-lo corrigió Rainbow.

-Sí , eso . Y descubrí que tiene un gran poder …

-Eso ya lo sabemos . Ve al grano .-lo volvió a interrumpir . Todos la fulminaron con la mirada .-No me miren así . Me prohibieron volar por 2 semanas y encima me obligaron a venir aquí contra mi voluntad , no crean que voy a ser paciente.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado .-dijo Tails .-Estuve investigando y descubrí que tiene la misma fuerza que una Esmeralda del Caos .

-¡¿Qué?!-ahora fueron Blaze y Sonic los que interrumpieron .

-¡Quieren para de interrumpir de una vez!-gritó. Todos le miraron asustados . Carraspeó un poco .-Bien, como decía . Los elementos de la armonía de su mundo ...-miró fijamente a Rainbow y esta tragó saliva nerviosa .-...son los equivalentes a las Esmeraldas del Caos de nuestro mundo . La única diferencia es que su poder , a diferencia de las esmeraldas , es positivo .

-Entonces quieres decir que son lo opuesto a las esmeraldas .-dedujo Blaze . Tails asintió levemente .

-¿E-es algo malo?-tartamudeó Fluttershy . Ambos asintieron .

-La energía opuesta tiende a atraerse como los imanes . De hecho , ayer tuve que darle mis dos esmeraldas a Silver porque no paraban de atraerse .-explicó el zorro .-Pero no pasa nada , además eso también es bueno .-dijo nervioso al ver el rostro asustado de la chica.

-¿Es bueno?-preguntó inclinando levemente la cabeza .

-Sí ,así es . Si juntamos unas cuantas esmeraldas del caos junto con el elemento , puede que podamos hacer un portal y hacer que vuelvan a su dimensión .

-¿De verdad?-preguntó incrédula Rainbow . Se levantó rápidamente y cogió las manos de Tails con fuerza .-¿De verdad podemos volver a casa de esa manera?-dijo esperanzada . El zorro sonrió y asintió .

-Así es .-Rainbow ahogó un grito .-Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente .-El ánimo de la chica se fue abajo y lo miró preocupada .-No hay problema con las esmeraldas del caos , ya que están todas aquí pero solo tenemos un elemento de la armonía .-soltó lentamente sus manos y miró el suelo apenada . Tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a casa . Echaba de menos a sus amigas , además que el pobre Tanque se había quedado solo en casa , se tenía que estar muriendo de hambre ahora mismo . Ojalá alguna de sus amigas estuviera cuidándolo , y ojalá esa fuera Applejack , no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Tanque modelando , leyendo o lleno de nata o algo por el estilo . Sonrió levemente , ahora que lo pensaba sonaba bastante tentador.

-No te preocupes , no hay nada que podamos hacer .-se oyó un pequeño carraspeo .

-Mi elemento , el de la bondad , también está aquí .-todos la miraron sorprendidos.- Mi elemento de la armonía llegó a esta dimensión el mismo día que el tuyo , una hora , más o menos , antes que el tuyo . Fue cuando nos atacó aquel gran escorpión .-explicó Fluttershy .-Me acerqué a él intentando calmarle pero no pude ya que era un robot y me envenenó . Cuando eso pasó mi elemento apareció en mi cuello . Lo único que puedo recordar después de eso es que aquel escorpión me arrancó el elemento y lo lanzó lejos de allí . No sé donde puede estar .

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes ?-dijo Blaze .

-No logré recordarlo hasta hace unos momentos .Lo siento .

-No preocupes , ahora andando .-ordenó Rainbow dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala .

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?-dijo Blaze cogiéndola del brazo , reteniéndola .

-A buscar el elemento , ¿ adónde sino?-dijo con simpleza.

-Oh no , señorita tú no vas .

-Pero .-se quejó .

-Nada de peros , no es bueno que te muevas tanto , debes descansar .

-Pero quiero ayudar .-replicó .

-Y puedes hacerlo . Te quedarás con Tails y lo ayudarás en lo que le haga falta .-Rainbow miró a Tails de reojo y luego volvió su mirada a Blaze que la miraba fijamente .

-Está bien pero solo por esta vez .-aceptó de mala gana .-Cuida bien de Fluttershy .

-Haré lo que esté en mi mano para protegerla .

-Gracias . Bien zorrito que tengo que hacer .-Tails sonrió y le indicó que lo siguiera .

-Parece ser que iremos los tres solos al final .-Blaze rompió el silencio que había en la habitación .-Fluttershy , recuerdas más o menos donde podría haber caído .

-No , lo siento .-se disculpó .

-Entonces tendremos que buscar por los alrededores . Mientras antes vayamos mejor .-Fluttershy asintió y ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta de la sala . Flutteshy salió de la habitación pero Blaze se detuvo frente a la puerta al ver que Sonic no las seguía . Se volteó hacia él y lo miró preocupada, estaba demasiado pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo malo ?-preguntó fingiendo no estar preocupada .

Sonic salió de su trance .-Eh no . No te preocupes iré en seguida , esperen me en la puerta .-la gata asintió no muy convencida y se fue dejándolo solo .

-Así que te irás .-susurró .Miró un punto muerto de la habitación y se puso la mano sobre su mejilla , recordando aquella sensación .-Espero que ese día tarde en llegar .-se levantó rápidamente y corrió en dirección a la puerta , levantando un poco de aire en el intento .-Bien ,¿cuándo nos vamos señoritas?-les dijo sonriendo .- _Después de todo , no creo poder vivir sin ti ._

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza , esta vez me pasé bastante . Lo siento mucho , les hice esperar demasiado (T.T) Bueno dejando eso de lado , espero que les gustase .**

 **Contestación de reviews :**

 **SonicXMLP:** me alegra mucho que te gustara y que te pareciera lindo :)

 **PikachuFan18:** te digo lo mismo que a SonicXMLP , me alegra mucho que te pareciera tierno :3

 **Son Goku-25:** lo más lindo que me imagine eh , creo que opto por Cream o Tails sonrojados , aunque Kirara y Shippo de Inuyasha también se hacen tentadores XD


	12. Chapter 12:despedida

Rebuscó entre los arbustos sin encontrar nada . Suspiró cansadamente . Llevaban alrededor de tres horas allí buscando y todavía no lograban encontrarlo . ¿Cómo un objeto que destaca tan fácilmente podía ser tan difícil de encontrar ?

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?-les gritó. Ambos se negaron en rotundo .-Maldita sea .-masculló entre dientes .-Oye Sonic .-el nombrado volteó hacia ella .-Date otra vuelta haber si lo encuentras.-Sonic asintió con pocas ganas y empezó a correr alrededor del recinto .

Blaze lanzó otro suspiro . Se notaba a kilómetros que Sonic estaba decaído y la verdad es que lo comprendía . Ella tampoco quería que se fueran . Con el tiempo les había cogido cariño , incluso a Rainbow aunque esta siempre la contradijera . Dirigió su mirada hacia Fluttershy y vio que buscaba aquel collar con mucho ímpetu . Se tendría que acostumbrar a estar sin ellas, quisiera o no quisiera .

-¡Blaze!-oyó como la llamaban y volteó la mirada . Allí se encontraba una feliz Fluttershy mostrando el collar con orgullo . Blaze le correspondió la sonrisa débilmente . Sin duda alguna rezar mentalmente para que no lo encontrara había sido en vano . Parecía ser que los gatos , negros o no , estaban destinados a tener la mala suerte bajo sus hombros ,¿no?

-Vaya es genial , Fluttershy .-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella . Estaba fingiendo , no había que ser muy inteligente para notarlo . Hizo un intento de sonrisa y parece ser que no fue muy malo , ya que la eriza no objetó nada al respecto .

-Hey Sonic .-el erizo se acercó rápidamente a ellas .-¡Lo encontré!-exclamó alegre . Sonic no respondió y solamente asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa , que claramente era falsa .

Fluttershy corrió hacia el garaje y sin dudarlo dos veces , se dirigió directa a Rainbow para enseñarle el collar . Esta nada más verlo se lanzó encima de Fluttershy para abrazarla fuertemente .

-Parece ser que ambas están ilusionadas con la idea de volver a su dimensión .-comentó Blaze , observándolas detenidamente .

-Sí , eso parece .-dijo Sonic desanimado .

-No pareces muy feliz con la idea .-Sonic se tensó al oír eso .

-Por supuesto que no lo estoy .-volteó su mirada avergonzado.- Si ella se va , no tendré con quien hacer carreras . Ustedes no son lo suficiente rápidos para desafiar me . Eso es todo .

-Claro , yo también tendría una cita con mi compañera de carreras . Es lo más lógico ,¿no?-dijo burlona .-Suerte con tu Julieta , Romeo.-comenzó a caminar delante suya. Sonic abrió la boca sin saber que decir y se quedó parado en el sitio. Blaze sonrió , mirándolo de reojo .

Sonic se recostó contra el árbol y cerró los ojos . El ruido de unas hojas moviéndose llamó su atención . Abrió su ojo derecho y miró hacia arriba .

-Llevas mucho rato allí arriba .-se escuchó un resoplido y posteriormente el ruido de varias ramas moviéndose . Una sombra cayó a su lado .

-No , solo alrededor de unos minutos .-le contestó antes de rechinar los dientes .

-No deberías esforzarte tanto en tu estado . Podrías abrirte las heridas aún más .-le regañó .

-Estoy bien . No hace falta que os preocupéis tanto .-se quejó , se sentó a su lado .-Solo quería relajarme un poco .

-¿Te relajas en los lugares altos?-preguntó curioso . La eriza asintió .

-Sí , supongo .Seguramente tenga que ver con eso .-dijo , susurrando lo último .

-¿Dijiste algo?-se negó.

-No, nada . No le des importancia .

-Está bien .-la eriza suspiró internamente . Casi la pillaba .

-Por cierto cambiando de tema , ¿estás bien?-esa pregunta le cayó con un balde de agua fría . Sonic la miró nervioso.

-S-sí , claro por que no iba a estarlo.-tartamudeó nervioso . Rainbow se acercó a él , quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia . Sonic se sonrojó furiosamente y se inclinó hacia atrás , chocando su cabeza contra el árbol en el intento .

-Eso espero , no me gusta verte triste .-la eriza sonrió y se echó hacia atrás .-Bueno , me voy adentro.-se levantó y le ofreció su mano .-¿Vienes ?-Sonic se negó .

-No , voy a quedarme un rato más aquí .

-Está bien . No hagas ninguna locura , erizo tonto .-dijo antes de irse . Sonic la siguió con la vista hasta que esta entró dentro de la casa . Lanzó un suspiro aún con la mirada fija en la puerta por la cual había entrado .

-Eso es bastante difícil contigo cerca .

Todos se pusieron a ver atentamente como Tails pulsaba los botones de aquella gran máquina , muy parecida a que Eggman había construido en aquella ocasión . Tiró de una gran palanca y un portal , más pequeño que el de Eggman , apareció frente a ellos .

Poco a poco se fueron despidiendo los unos de los otros . Fluttershy y Scootaloo terminaron antes y pasaron al otro lado del portal , esperando allí a Rainbow , la cual todavía no llegaba . Rainbow terminó de despedirse de Blaze y se dirigió a la última persona que le faltaba , Sonic .

Sonic la estaba mirando fijamente , pero al verla acercarse volteó la mirada . Se le hacía difícil mirarle a los ojos cuando sabía que no la volvería a ver .

-Parece que este es el adiós ,¿no?-dijo sabiendo que se encontraba delante suya .

-Eso parece .-se limitó a contestar.-Será bastante aburrido no poder hacer carreras contra ti, erizo tonto .-dijo intentando aligerar el tenso ambiente que los rodeaba .

-Es cierto , aunque igualmente perderías si lo hicieras .-se burló . Rainbow le pegó un codazo amistoso en el hombro .

-Cuida te , Sonic .-desplegó sus alas y se dirigió volando hacia el portal . Lo atravesó y justo cuando Tails estaba a punto de apagar su invento , una estela arco iris pasó a una velocidad increíble .

-Dash ,¿por qué volviste ? Se suponía que ibas a vol...-Rainbow le tomó el mentón y selló sus labios por unos instantes .-Ahh..-exclamó sonrojado .

-Se me olvidó eso .-la eriza sonrió coqueta y le guiñó un ojo .-Por cierto , Sonic ve preparándote porque volveré y te patearé el trasero . Volveré para quedarme , eso no lo dudes .-Rainbow les sonrió a todos y volvió por donde había venido .

-Creo que no nos libraremos de ella tan fácilmente .-dijo la gata sonriente mirando el portal.-¿no , Sonic ?- Blaze sonrió tiernamente al ver al erizo con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. La relación de esos dos comenzaba a ponerse interesante .

 **¿Fin? Por supuesto que no . A esta historia todavía le faltan unos capítulos más , como mínimo uno o dos , y si me animo puede que haga OVAS de esta historia . Las ideas de escribir un ShadowPie o un Knucklejack en esta historia están pudiendo conmigo XD**

 **Contestación a reviews :**

 **SonicXMLP:** me alegra mucho que te pareciera interesante . Como pudiste ver ya lo encontraron.

 **PikachuFan18:** me alegra que te gustara la idea :) Y respecto a lo de llorar , te comprendo . Este tipo de situaciones son muy tristes y siempre , o casi siempre , hacen llorar .

 **Okami Yami-chan** : ¡Felicidades! Sé que es con un mes y pico de atraso , pero bueno . Me alegra saber que te pareció hermoso .

 **Guest:** I'm sorry , but there isn't an English version of this story and I can't traduce it . I'm only 14 years old and I don't have the neccesary level for traduce it . Sorry .

 **Valentine star:** si la verdad es que da un poco de pena el pobre , por suerte eso no va a pasar . Me alegra mucho que te guste :) Respecto a lo de tu historia , avisa cuando la publiques . Me gustaría darle un vistazo .

 **Bueno como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos/as por sus comentarios , siempre me hace muy feliz leerlos .**

 **Se despide Kirara213.**


	13. Chapter 13:la sonrisa de Shadow

**Creo que es mejor empezar por el ShadowPie primero , ¿no? XD**

Rainbow se recostó contra la nube donde estaba tumbada y se puso a mirar un punto en específico , sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento . Oyó como la llamaban , así que dirigió su mirada al suelo . Allí vio como una ponie rosa saltaba felizmente mientras la observaba . Se levantó y bajó al lugar donde estaba la ponie .

-Hey , ¿qué pasa Pinkie?-dijo al estar frente a ella.-Llegaste temprano .

-Sí , es que quiero conocer a tus amigos lo más pronto posible .-dijo emocionada . Rainbow sonrió al verla así , lo cierto es que ella estaba igual . Llevaba un mes sin verles y se le estaba haciendo insoportable .

Tails le había prometido que abriría el portal tres días cada mes para que ella , Fluttershy y Scootaloo pudieran ir allí , aunque todavía no estaba del todo segura ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía . El portal solo lo podían pasar 3 personas , así que se turnaban los días para poder ir . Como es natural ellas tres estaban ''liderando'' aquellos grupos . A Scootaloo le tocaba ir con Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom al día siguiente , y a Fluttershy con Twilight y Rarity dentro de dos días . Ella era la primera y por eso estaba tan ansiosa y a la vez nerviosa . ¿Y si pasaba algo mal ?

La voz de Pinkie la sacó de sus pensamientos .

-Allí viene Applejack .-dijo emocionada saltando como siempre hacía . Miró hacia el frente y efectivamente allí venía . Applejack llegó y las tres se pusieron a charlar mientras esperaban a que se abriera el portal .

Un portal se abrió frente a ellas . Pinkie más rápida que nadie se metió en él , siendo seguida de cerca por Rainbow . Se dio la vuelta y vio que Applejack veía temerosa el portal .

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó divertida . Ella nerviosa se negó.

-No .-contestó . Rainbow sonrió al ver a su amiga asustada , la recordaba a ella cuando negaba tenerle miedo a los dragones . Siempre poniendo el orgullo ante todo .

En cuestión de instantes , tomó el querido sombrero de su amiga , poniéndolo frente a ella .

-Devuelve me lo .-le dijo .

-No quiero .-dijo en tono infantil y burlón . Applejack rechinó los dientes .

-Te dije que me lo devolvieras .-dijo empezando a subir el volumen . Ella la miró burlona y le sacó la lengua .

-Ya te dije que no quiero .-Applejack se lanzó contra ella pero fue esquivada rápidamente por la pegaso . Volvió a rechinar los dientes y se lanzó contra ella nuevamente siendo esquivada nuevamente . Rainbow velozmente pasó el portal con Applejack tras ella , reclamándole que se lo devolviera .

-¡Me lo vas a devolver de una vez!-gritó furiosa bajo la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes .

-Está bien .-se inclinó hacia ella y se lo puso .

Applejack se dio la vuelta al sentir todas esas miradas sobre ella y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba . Miró sorprendida a Rainbow , mientras volaba frente a ella y silbaba como si no hubiera hecho nada .

-Tienes una manera curiosa de ayudar , Dashie .-dijo sonriendo le . La erizo le correspondió la sonrisa antes de ser tirada al suelo por una coneja que se abalanzó encima .

-Rainbow , por fin volviste .-dijo feliz abrazándola .

-Sí , ya estoy de vuelta Cream .-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de la coneja . Se separaron lentamente y Rainbow se dirigió al resto .

-Buenas estas son mis amigas …-se vio interrumpida por una Pinkie que la apartó de en medio de un empujón .

-¡Pinkie! Yo soy Pinkie Pie , encantada de conoceros a todos .-dijo , o mejor dicho gritó , mientras estrechaba las manos de Blaze y Sonic rápidamente .

-Bueno , creo que no hace falta presentarla a ella .-dijo con una gotita anime en la cabeza .-Ella es Applejack y ella ,como ya sabrán , Pinkie . Ellos son Blaze, Sonic , Cream y Tails .-los presentó a todos .

-Encantada de conoceros .-dijo Applejack en tono tranquilo .

-Igualmente .-contestó el resto .

-Bueno , comencemos con el tour por Mobius .-dijo Rainbow .- Applejack , Pinkie no se separen de nosotros en ningún momento .

-Eh Rainbow .-la llamó Applejack .

-Sí .

-Hemos perdido a Pinkie .

-¿Cómo que hemos perdido a Pinkie?-exclamó mirando hacia todos lados sin encontrarla en ningún lado.-¿En qué momento la elegí para estar en mi grupo ?-bajó la mirada con cansancio y todos la miraron nerviosos .-Blaze .-la llamó .

-¿Sí?-contestó la gata .

-Podrías darle un tour a Applejack mientras busco a Pinkie .-Blaze asintió e hizo un ademán de mano , indicándole que la siguiera .

-Por aquí , por favor .-la eriza rubia asintió no muy convencida , siguiendo a la gata morada . No le hacía mucha gracia dejar a Rainbow buscando a Pinkie sola .

Rainbow miró como las dos se alejaban del lugar .-Bien , iré a buscarla .-se elevó un poco del suelo y antes de emprender vuelo , sintió un pequeño tirón en su pierna . Volteó y se encontró a Sonic mirándola fijamente .

-Voy contigo .-espetó. Rainbow aceptó y ambos se fueron a buscarla . ¿Dónde se había metido esa eriza hiperactiva ?

Pinkie miró las flores con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro . Eran muy lindas , justo como a ella le gustaban . Recogió una de ellas , se la puso en el cabello y comenzó a saltar por el lugar felizmente .

Aquel lugar era bastante lindo , pero ya comenzaba a aburrirle tanta monotonía .

Observó un gran árbol y una loca idea pasó por su mente . Aquel árbol era muy alto por lo que tendría muy buenas vistas , tal vez podría ver alguna feria o fiesta desde allí . Con esa idea en mente poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo , debido a su nuevo cuerpo , subió a una de las ramas más altas.

Empezó a observar los alrededores para ver si veía algo , pero lo único que llegó a ver fue una gran ciudad a muchos kilómetros de distancia . Bufó molesta , si se hubiera quedado con Rainbow podría haberla llevado allí . Tal vez debió esperar a que la llevara .

Shadow se paró de golpe al ver una cabellera rosa a lo lejos . Tragó saliva nervioso y se escondió tras un árbol , rezando que no fuera Amy . Esa eriza lo había perseguido en más de una ocasión por su parecido con Sonic , no quería que pasara otra vez , esa mujer daba miedo cuando perseguía a alguien . Se puso detrás de un arbusto y se fijó en ella detenidamente.

¿Desde cuándo ella tenía el pelo rizado e inflado de aquella manera ? No se habría cambiado de look otra vez para conquistar el corazón de Sonic , ¿no? Se puso nervioso solo de pensar eso . ¿A cuánto podía llegar para conquistarlo ?

Oyó el ruido de algo quebrarse y por instinto volteó su mirada hacia ella . La rama que la sujetaba se rompió en pedazos y ella comenzó a caer . Escuchó el desgarrador grito de la chica y no pudo evitar levantarse y correr hacia ella . Pegó un salto hacia adelante y consiguió cogerla entre sus brazos . La abrazó contra su pecho y la protegió del impacto .

-¿Estás bien ?-dijo entreabriendo los ojos . Abrió los ojos y su mirada roja chocó con una azul cielo . Se fijó en su portadora y vio que tenía una dulce y amplia sonrisa en su rostro .

-Sí, estupendamente.-dijo levantándose del suelo . Le tendió la mano y él dudó en aceptarla .-¡Muchas gracias!-exclamó con entusiasmo . Él la miró fijamente y aceptó la mano que le tendía .

-No fue nada .-dijo serio . Pinkie la miró curiosa mientras lo observaba sacudir su brazo y sonrió divertida .

-Soy Pinkie Pie , ¿y tú ?-dijo animada . Shadow la miró un poco sorprendido sin mostrar emoción alguna . ¿Por qué quería saber su nombre ?

-¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre?-preguntó manteniendo todavía ese semblante serio .

-Me salvaste , así que pensé que podríamos ser amigos .

-¿Amigos?-la pelirrosa asintió feliz .-Yo no quiero amigos. -la sonrisa de Pinkie se desvaneció y agachó la mirada.

-Entonces no quieres ser mi amigo .-el erizo negro asintió .

-Yo no necesito amigos ni a nadie.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?-susurró lentamente . Shadow la miró atentamente .-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan fácilmente ?!-le gritó levantando la mirada .-¿Cómo puedes decir que no necesitas a nadie?-las imágenes de sus amigas pasaron por su cabeza . -Es imposible que no necesites a nadie . ¡Todo el mundo necesita a alguien para ser feliz !-le volvió a gritar . El erizo la miró sorprendido.-No me importa si no quieres ser mi amigo , pero … no digas eso tan fácilmente .-fue bajando el tono de su voz poco a poco y su pelo extrañamente fue volviéndose liso .

El erizo vio con detenimiento a la eriza , la cual estaba cabizbaja . Parecía mentira que esa fuera la chica hiperactiva de unos minutos atrás . Lanzó un suspiro casi inaudible . ¿Por qué aquella chica le había regañado por aquello? ¿Qué le importaba su vida si lo acababa de conocer ? Volteó su mirada hacia ella . Lo peor de todo era que tenía razón , todo el mundo necesita a alguien y no es que él fuera la excepción . Lo único que pasaba era que , a diferencia de los demás , él ya no tenía a aquella persona importante para él . Aquella persona por la cual daría su vida y a la cual no pudo proteger . Era extraño pero aquella extraña chica le recordaba bastante a su amiga María .

-Oye .-la llamó . La eriza volteó hacia él sin ganas.-¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

-Pinkie Pie .-dijo la chica sin ánimo .

-Soy Shadow.-se presentó el erizo .-Te lo advierto soy bastante serio y aburrido , además de que soy muy solitario .-dijo avergonzado.-Todavía estás a tiempo de retirar lo que habías dicho sobre lo de ser amigos .-se rascó la nuca nervioso . La chica lo miró sorprendida y rápidamente el pelo se le hinchó y una sonrisa surcó su rostro .

-Encantada de conocerte Shadow , espero que podamos ser grandes amigos .-Pinkie aumentó su sonrisa y Shadow se sonrojó un poco mientras una diminuta sonrisa se hacía en su rostro .

-Eso espero .

-Eso no era tu amigo el serio .-susurró Rainbow . El erizo asintió .-Entonces ,¿por qué está sonriendo?

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea .-contestó Sonic . Los miró atentamente , lo mejor que le dejaba el arbusto delante de él , y sonrió . ¿Quién diría que alguien conseguiría hacer sonreír a Shadow ?

 **Al fin escribí sobre esta dulce pareja ¡Yeii! Tenía muchísimas ganas y no podía esperar más .**

 **Espero que les gustase tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo . Creo que deje a Pinkie un poco Ooc , ojalá me perdonen por ello .**

 **Contestación de reviews :**

 **PikachuFan18:** me alegra que te pareciera tierno , era la primera vez que escribía una despedida así que no sabía si me saldría bien .

 **La Supermega Fan:** me alegro mucho de que ames la historia :) Muchas gracias por los halagos me vas a hacer sonrojar con tantos (^/^) Esta vez no me tarde tanto , ¿no? XD

 **Okami Yami-chan:** me alegra que te encantara y que te gusten esas parejas . Espero que disfrutaras el ShadowPie .

 **SonicXMLP:** me alegra que te gustara y también que te gustara la escenita de nuestra Dashie , siempre tiene que llamar la atención XD

 **Como siempre muchísimas gracias por los comentarios .**

 **Se despide Kirara213.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Knucklesjack a la carga XD**

Applejack observaba con detenimiento todo lo que le enseñaba Blaze, siempre con una actitud madura ante todo. A su lado Blaze se encontraba pensativa, mientras la miraba fijamente . Aquella amiga de Rainbow Dash tenía algo que le resultaba familiar , pero no lograba identificar el que .

-¿Qué podría ser ?-pensó para sus adentros .

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la eriza naranja ya no estaba allí .

Applejack se alejó lentamente de la joven gata púrpura , la cual llevaba un buen rato pensativa . Se había hartado de esperarla y se había ido por su cuenta . Puede que la regañaran más tarde , pero eso a ella en ese preciso momento no le importaba mucho .

Estuvo un buen rato andando de un lado para otro hasta que vio algo que captó su atención por completo : Una gran isla que flotaba en el cielo.

Miró atentamente la isla y se quedó embobada observándola . Era cierto que Cloudsdale era también una isla flotante y que ella junto con sus amigas había estado varias veces allí . Pero el hecho de ver una isla de un tamaño tan descomunal alzada en el cielo la emocionaba en exceso .

-Wow .-fue la única palabra que sus labios fueron capaces de articular .

Blaze corrió apurada y se puso frente a ella . Apoyó su peso sobre sus rodillas cansada por tanto correr y miró enfadada a la eriza . Estaba a punto de regañarla por haberse ido sin decirle nada , cuando vio que la eriza intentaba ,de todas las maneras posibles, ver algo tras ella . Se apartó un poco y se dio la vuelta , dándose cuenta de que era lo que llamaba la atención a la rubia .

-Parece ser que te gustó Angel Island.-dijo Blaze . Applejack asintió , confirmando así lo dicho por la gata .-Algún día de estos le pediré a Tails que te lleve .-la eriza la miró emocionada.- Aunque lo más seguro es que Knuckles esté en contra de que vayas .

-¿Knuckles?-preguntó la eriza confundida.

-Sí , es un amigo nuestro y el único habitante de Angel Island , a excepción de los animales que viven allí .-explicó rápidamente la gata violeta .

-Ya veo .-se limitó a contestar .

-Bueno es mejor que volvamos pronto , los demás deben estar comenzando a preocuparse por nosotras .-Blaze comenzó a caminar , pero se detuvo al ver que Applejack no la seguía .

-Yo volveré más tarde sino te importa .

-Está bien.-contestó Blaze .-Pero no tardes demasiado .

Applejack asintió y observó como se alejaba su acompañante de allí . Cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente , le echó un vistazo a la isla por última vez y empezó a andar para ver un poco los alrededores .

Llegó a un claro y se detuvo frente a un gran manzano que había allí. Observó con detenimiento la copa del árbol y sonrió al ver que esta repleta de manzanas , unas demasiado tentadoras para su gusto . Se relamió los labios con gusto , mientras las miraba .

-No creo que pase nada si me como dos o tres .-susurró para sus adentros .

Con este pensamiento en mente , se alejó unos cuantos pasos del árbol . No sabía si conservaba toda su fuerza , pero decidió no darle importancia y continuar con su plan . Se impulsó con su pierna izquierda y golpeó con una patada giratoria el tronco del árbol .

Saltó hacia atrás y esperó a ver qué pasaba . En cuestión de instantes , una gran cantidad de manzanas cayeron del árbol . Applejack sonrió orgullosa , pero su sonrisa no duró demasiado . Junto con las manzanas cayó un ser de color rojo que no supo descifrar .

Se tapó la boca con asombro y corrió a socorrerlo rápidamente . Se paró frente a él y miró preocupada al equidna rojizo .

-¿Estás bien?-dijo preocupada , observando al chico delante suya .

El equidna levantó la mirada , enfurecido y fulminó con su mirada violácea a la eriza rubia .

-¡¿A ti te parece que estoy bien?!-gritó , enfadado .-¡Se puede saber por qué golpeaste el árbol! ¡¿Estás loca o qué?!

-¡¿A quién llamas tú loca?!-contraatacó la eriza rubia .-¡Yo no era la que estaba subida en el árbol !

-¡¿Ah sí ?! ¡Pues al menos yo no voy golpeando árboles sin motivo alguno!-vociferó el equidna.

-¡Por supuesto que tenía un motivo!-se agachó y cogió una manzana que estaba en el suelo .-¡Tenía hambre y quería comer algo !-le mostró la manzana .

-¡Y solo porque tenías hambre , es razón para ir tirando personas de árboles!

-¡Vale , lo siento! ¿Ya estás contento?

Knuckles chasqueó los dientes molesto y desvió la mirada . La eriza rodó los ojos y decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo .

-Pues haya tú .-le pegó un mordisco a la manzana que había cogido y comenzó a alejarse.-Adiós Gruñón , espero que te reúnas pronto con el resto de los siete enanitos .-le gritó a lo lejos .

Knuckles volteó su mirada hacia ella y la miró totalmente furioso . Applejack rió ante su actitud y le sacó la lengua , divertida . Eso era una actitud muy infantil de su parte , pero no pudo evitar hacerlo al verlo tan enfadado . El equidna volvió a rechinar los dientes fuertemente , mientras observaba a la eriza yéndose tranquilamente después de haberse burlado de él . La próxima vez que la viera , se enteraría de lo que valía un peine .

 **Vale , esta vez ha sido el mes justo . La próxima vez tardaré menos porque ...¡Estaré de vacaciones! Dentro de una semana y media me dan las vacaciones de verano , estoy más feliz :')**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **-SonicXMLP: sí , creo que el cambio de Shadow lo hice un poco drástico de más (-.-')**

 **-LaSuperMegaFan: estoy contigo , esa pareja es hermosa . Creo que ya resolví tus dudas al respecto XD Yo también vi ese vídeo hace mucho , creo que por eso me gusta tanto la pareja esa XD Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara :) .**

 **-PikachuFan18:me alegra que te pareciera adorable :)**

 **-Okami Yami-chan: sí , ese dicho se cumple mucho en esos dos XD Sí , es que el nombre de Knuckles es especial , deberían haberle puesto uno más sencillo de escribir , pero bueno .**

 **Vale , esta fue la primera parte del KnucklesJack , la parte interesante de esta pareja no llega hasta el próximo capítulo . Espero que les gustase .**

 **Sayonara~**


	15. Chapter 15

Applejack apartó abruptamente a sus dos amigas y entró rápidamente por el portal . Rainbow sonrió al verla entrar tan emocionada , era muy raro ver a su madura amiga de esa manera . ¿Quién diría que ver una isla lograría ponerla tan feliz?

La joven eriza naranja no dudó dos veces y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Blaze con su característico porte serio . Con una amplia sonrisa que se contagiaría a cualquiera se presentó ante ella , impaciente por ir a visitar aquella isla que su felina amiga le había prometido . Blaze esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible y se llevó a Applejack consigo , siendo seguidas sigilosamente de lejos por Sonic y Rainbow .

-¿Quieres recordarme de nuevo por qué las seguimos?-le preguntó Rainbow a Sonic , ambos estaban escondidos tras unos arbustos .

Sonic rodó los ojos y puso su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios , haciendo la famosa señal de silencio .-Ya te lo dije , ¿recuerdas a Knuckles?

Una imagen un poco borrosa de un equidna rojo pasó por su cabeza .-Sí , más o menos . Recuerdo que era bastante gruñón , aunque era bastante divertido veros discutir y competir entre ustedes , su relación se me hacía familiar a la que yo tengo con Applejack.-contestó la eriza con una sonrisa impregnada en sus labios .

-Pues él es la persona que vive en Angel Island.-dijo Sonic .

-¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?-volvió a cuestionar la eriza . Nada más terminar de decir la pregunta se tapó la boca rápidamente .-Dos personas con ese carácter en el mismo sitio ...-susurró la eriza aterrada .

-Si no les seguimos esa isla se convertirá en un campo de batalla.-exageró Sonic .

-Sí , no creo que sea sano para Blaze aguantar como esos dos se insulten entre ellos .

-En eso estoy contigo , Dashie . Fue impresionante ver como intercambiaban tantos insultos en apenas dos minutos , batieron el récord seguro .-confirmó .

-Oye Sonic .

-¿Sí?

-Después de esto debemos dejar de espiar a mis amigas , creo que ya con tres veces es bastante .

-Sí , será lo mejor .

Ambas , eriza y gata , avanzaban tranquilamente charlando entre ellas sin ningún imprevisto que las detuviera .

Applejack miró de reojo a Blaze y después al par de erizos que las seguían con los que para ellos era ''sigilo''. Si querían ser sigilosos que no estuviera Sonic coqueteando con Rainbow todo el rato,¡por dios!

La eriza rechinó los dientes y volvió su mirada al frente , intentando pasar de aquel par de tortolitos que las seguían . Ese era su día y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo .

- _O tal vez no_.-pensó para sí misma al ver aquella equidna rojo que tanto detestaba .- _Parece que no_ _todo irá como yo pensaba ._ -Knuckles posó su mirada sobre ella chasqueando los dientes . Era claro que todavía la recordaba y que seguía guardándole rencor por lo de la última vez . Applejack lo miró de la misma manera .-Así que tú eres Knuckles eh .-comenzó a hablar la eriza.

-Así es y tú eres Applejack , ¿no?-el tono molesto que entonaba se notaba a leguas . Para suerte de los dos erizos escondidos, Blaze se dio cuenta de ese detalle .

-Sí .-contestó con el mismo tono. Blaze miró severamente a ambos , advirtiéndoles .

Knuckles ,al ver la clara advertencia hecha por su ''amiga'', suspiró . No tenía muchas ganas de pelear contra aquella gata , la había visto luchar antes y personalmente no quería ganarse quemaduras de tercer grado , así que decidió dejarlo pasar mientras estuviera ella presente . Ya se las vería con aquella eriza rubia más tarde .

-Querían ver la isla , ¿no es así?-preguntó Knuckles . Ambas asintieron en respuesta.-Pues entonces a qué esperan . Tengo trabajo que hacer así que terminemos lo antes posible .-ambas volvieron asentir y siguieron al equidna que iba delante encabezando el grupo .

Applejack reprimió un grito y comenzó dar unos pequeños saltos en el sitio , acto que les pareció adorable a Rainbow y Knuckles , aunque el último jamás lo admitiría en alto .

-Impresionante .-espetó Applejack al ver el amplio bosque lleno de árboles de todo tipo .

-Applejack a ti te gusta mucho la naturaleza ,¿no es así?-preguntó Blaze . La eriza asintió eufórica sin voltearla a ver en ningún momento . Toda su atención estaba siendo captada por la gran cantidad de plantas que había a su alrededor .

Knuckles , el cual estaba recostado contra un tronco con los ojos cerrados , abrió uno de sus ojos y comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación de las dos chicas . Comenzaba a gustarle por donde iba la conversación .

-Toda mi vida he estado cerca de ella , puede que por eso la ame tanto.-la eriza se dio la vuelta y le sonrió tiernamente a Blaze.

Blaze , Rainbow y Sonic le devolvieron el gesto a la chica y sonrieron al unísono . De mientras tanto , Knuckles ,que en todo lo que llevaban allí no se había dignado a ver a aquella eriza, se ruborizó al verla sonreír de aquella manera . ¿Cómo diablos una persona tan insoportable podía verse increíblemente tierna sonriendo ? Al sentir su sonrojo desvió rápidamente la mirada , no le daría el gusto a aquella mujer de verlo así : admirándola .

-¡Knuckles!-oyó la voz de alguien llamarle , así que salió de sus pensamientos . Se giró y vio a Blaze llamándole a lo lejos .

-¿Qué?-reclamó molesto , no le gustaba que le sacaran de sus pensamientos tan bruscamente .

-Applejack no está .-Knuckles abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró para todas las direcciones posibles. Aquella gata tenía razón , la eriza irritante no estaba allí .

Se acercó a Blaze rápidamente .-¿Estás segura de que no la viste yéndose para algún lado?-le preguntó . A lo mejor había visto algo . El equidna suspiró al ver la negativa de la felina .-¡Ustedes dos!-a ambos erizos les recorrió un escalofrío al verse descubiertos , aunque lo que no sabían era que todos los habían descubierto hacía ya un buen rato atrás .-¿La vieron o no?-Sonic y Rainbow se negaron al igual que Blaze anteriormente . Otro bufido se escapó de los labios de Knuckles .-Entonces habrá que buscarla y yo que creía que podría volver con la Master Emerald pronto .-se lamentó .

Los tres asintieron y cada uno se fue por su lado correspondiente : Rainbow a la zona montañosa ; Sonic a la desértica ; y Knuckles y Blaze a partes distintas de aquel bosque , siendo la parte cercana a la esmeralda por donde iba el equidna rojo .

-¡Mocosa , ¿dónde estás!?-gritó Knuckles en un intento de encontrarla y de poder volver con su esmeralda .-¡Eriza loca!

-Gruñón , ¿sabías que lo más razonable es llamar a alguien por su nombre cuando lo estás buscando?-una voz burlona lo reprimió . Una voz que no le costó mucho identificar : Applejack .

Miró en dirección a la voz y se encontró un gran agujero delante suya . Se asomó por él y se encontró a la eriza de ojos verdes mirándole fijamente .

-También es razonable agradecerle a tu salvador .-el equidna le tendió la mano para sacarla de allí .

Applejack aceptó su ayuda , tragándose su orgullo de por medio . Se estiró lo más que pudo y tomó la mano que le ofrecían . Todo parecía muy sencillo , Knuckles le cogería de la mano y la levantaría con todas sus fuerzas hasta sacarla . Un plan fácil y eficaz que les costaba muy poco realizar , o así habría sido si la tierra que donde se encontraba Knuckles no fuera tan resbalosa y no lo hubiera hecho caer dentro del agujero .

El equidna abrió los ojos con dificultad , solo para encontrarse un par de ojos verdes observándole nerviosos . Ahí fue cuando Knuckles se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba : había caído justo encima de su ''enemiga''.

El solo pensar esto hizo que las mejillas de ambos jóvenes se tornaran de rojo . Applejack carraspeó un poco mientras desviaba la mirada totalmente avergonzada . Knuckles asintió y veloz como un rayo se apartó y la dejó libre .

-¿T-te encuentras bien?-preguntó Knuckles titubeando sin poderle mirar a la cara directamente.

Era la primera vez que pasaba tanta vergüenza en su vida y eso que Sonic lo había puesto en ridículo en varias ocasiones . Ocasiones en las que no había dudado en vengarse . Pero esto era completamente diferente . Era sencillamente la primera vez que había pasado un momento tan íntimo y vergonzoso con alguien , y encima con una chica . Porque aunque él considerara la mujer más insoportable del mundo , siendo seguida por Rouge , ella seguía siendo mujer y eso solo hacía que sus mejillas se ruborizaran más y sus nervios aumentaran .

-S-sí .-contestó la eriza a la pregunta formulada por el equidna . Applejack bajó la mirada al suelo sintiendo sus mejillas arder . ¿Por qué diablos ese chico la hacía sentir de esa manera , como si su corazón se le fuera a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento ?

Una risa llegó a sus oídos y ella solo pudo voltear hacia su procedencia , encontrándose a Knuckles riendo como si su vida dependiera de ello .

-¿De qué te ríes?-cuestionó Applejack con duda y un poco de enojo en su voz . Si se estaba riendo de ella lo pagaría bien caro .

-De nada en concreto , solo pensaba que te ves muy graciosa llena de barro .-dijo entre risas . Applejack lo miró confundida sin saber muy bien a qué se refería . El equidna dejó de reír y la miró con una sonrisa .-¿Tienes un pañuelo?

La eriza asintió y rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos , sacando de él un pañuelo inmaculado para su suerte no se había manchado de barro al caer en ese agujero . Le tendió el pañuelo al chico y nada más este lo tomó entre sus manos comenzó a refregarlo contra su mejilla , donde tenía una gran mancha de barro . Applejack solo lo miró curiosa sin detenerlo en ningún momento , por alguna razón le gustaba el contacto del chico . Knuckles apartó el pañuelo de su cara minutos después y sonrió al ver que había hecho un buen trabajo . Le devolvió el pañuelo y ella al cogerlo de vuelta pudo notar que , efectivamente , estaba manchado un poco de barro .

-Gracias .-le agradeció Applejack .

-De nada .-contestó .

Un silencio se formó entre ambos nuevamente .

-Oye , solo por curiosidad , ¿cómo te caíste aquí?-preguntó Knuckles . Applejack lanzó un suspiro que hizo que su curiosidad aumentara .

-¿Me prometes que no te reirás?-el equidna asintió .

-Seguí a uno de esos , ya sabes de esos animalitos pequeños como el que tiene Cream .

-Un chao .-corrigió .

-Sí , un chao . Bueno lo que pasó fue que vi uno de color rojo y ,como solo he visto azules, me dio curiosidad y lo seguí . Como él podía volar y yo no , no llegué a ver este agujero y me caí en él .-al contar lo último desvió la mirada , aquello le daba mucho corte .

Pudo escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente del equidna y al escucharla no pudo evitar inflar los cachetes .

-Dijiste que no te reirías .-reclamó molesta , manteniendo el puchero . Knuckles sonrió y le alborotó los cabellos ( o púas) a la chica .

-Eres muy torpe , eriza loca .-se burló cariñosamente de ella .

Rainbow surcó los cielos , buscando desesperadamente al dúo de desaparecidos . Primero desaparecía Applejack y después Knuckles . Quién sería el próximo , ¿Blaze? Al pensar eso se negó rápidamente , para su suerte Blaze era lo suficiente inteligente como para no perderse . Lástima que esa inteligencia no la tuvieran ese par de estúpidos a los que estaba buscando .

Siguió mirando aquella maleza llena de altos árboles hasta que un llamativo color rojo captó su atención . Aterrizó y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar . Al llegar y asomarse por el agujero , su boca se ensanchó y formó una sonrisa . Sin dudarlo dos veces , sacó el móvil que Sonic le había regalado hace mucho tiempo y sacó una foto , no sin antes quitar el flash de la cámara . Al ver el resultado , su sonrisa cambió a una astuta y un poco macabra. Aquello que acababa de hacer le iba a servir de mucha utilidad en el futuro y eso lo tenía confirmado gracias al enorme ego de su amiga .

Al ver que la fotografía estaba guardada ya en su galería , abrió el buzón de voz y le mandó un mensaje a Sonic , confirmándoles que ya los había encontrado . Al ver que el erizo ya había recibido el mensaje , decidió ser amable y no poner en más ridículo a su orgullosa amiga .

Entró en el gran agujero y se posicionó frente a ellos . Formó una sonrisa al verlos más detenidamente . Se veían muy tiernos de aquella manera : los dos durmiendo , ambos con sus cabezas apoyadas en el otro . Cogió a Applejack entre sus brazos con cuidado para no despertar a ninguno y la sacó de aquel hoyo . Después de dejarla en tierra , repitió la misma acción con Knuckles .

Minutos más tarde , Sonic y Blaze llegaron al lugar . Nada más ver a la eriza y al equidna durmiendo plácidamente se voltearon extrañados hacia Rainbow .

La eriza de ojos magenta se encogió de hombros .-Cuando llegué ya se encontraban así .-mintió, apiadándose de su amiga .

-Está bien .-contestó Blaze .-Volvamos a casa ,ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy .Sonic y Rainbow asintieron mientras tomaban los cuerpos de sus amigos durmientes .

Rainbow tomó el cuerpo de Applejack y se lo echó a su espalda .-Vas a deberme muchos favores por esto , mi querida Applejack .-susurró de forma que solo ella la escuchara .

 **Aquí tienen el capítulo que les prometí ^^ Creo que es la primera vez que publicó tan pronto y que escribo tantas páginas en un capítulo . 5 páginas en Open Office creo que es un récord . Bueno os dejo de rollos , espero que disfrutaran el capítulo tanto como disfrute escribirlo .**

 **Contestación a reviews:**

 **Valentine Star :** me alegra que te gustara el comentario de Applejack , lo cierto es que fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente así que no sabía si les agradaría . Cuando terminé con los comentarios comentó lo que tú ya sabes ;)

 **La SuperMega Fan:** es bueno saber que le gusta lo que escribo a alguien , gracias ^^ Tranquila , no ofendes a nadie . Incluso yo admito que escribo bastante corto , espero que este capítulo lo compensara .

 **SonicXMLP:** me alegra que te pareciera tierna y graciosa :)

 **PikachuFan18:** espero que te pareciera interesante también la continuación .

 **Okami Yami-chan:** si tú debes dejar de decir ''tan'' , yo lo tengo que hacer con ''me alegra'' , pero es que cualquiera encuentra otra parecida que no sea formal T.T Me complace ( esto es a lo que me refiero) saber que te pareció hermoso , espero que este también lo fuera .

 **Se despide Kirara213, vale es broma . Hay dos cosas que debo decir antes :**

 **-Si no es mucha molestia y les gustaría leer algo nuevo dentro de este grandioso fandom , pasen se por la historia ''El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas'' de mi querida amiga , Valentine Star .**

 **-La segunda es que esta historia termina en el próximo capítulo , el cual será un especial . *Se agacha para prepararse para los tomatazos .* Antes de que digan nada quiero decir esto , ¡Pienso escribir otra historia Sondash! Solo que está será como humanos , ayer estuve viendo imágenes que me descargué hace mucho tiempo de estos dos y al ver las fotos de Cartoonartist95 (las cuales recomiendo ver) no pude evitar inspirarme para esa historia . Es la primera vez que escribo una historia en la que la trama sea en el instituto , así que tengan me paciencia .**

 **Ahora así me despido . Sayonara ~**


	16. AVISO

**Lo cierto es que nunca quise hacer un aviso en una historia , sobre todo si había muchas personas que siguen dicha historia . Lo siento pero no podré hacer el especial que prometí, al menos por ahora ya que no me inspiro para ello . Esta historia terminó con el anterior capítulo temporalmente , espero poder inspirarme pronto y darles el final que se merecen . También quería informarles de que empecé una nueva historia llamada '' La gimnasta'' y sí es la historia que os mencioné la última vez en las notas de autor . No es nada del otro mundo , pero espero que les guste ^^**

 **Sayonara~**


	17. ESPECIAL : La venganza de Applejack

**Este capítulo será un especial y está dedicado a Valentine Star . Espero que te guste ;)**

Rainbow salía del portal con una buena amiga suya, ya que esta llevaba insistiéndole para que la llevara a Mobius desde hace meses . Ella no tuvo más elección que traerla , se lo había prometido y ella siempre le era fiel a sus promesas , no por nada era el elemento de la lealtad,¿cierto? Además era demasiado amable y la quería demasiado para negarse.

-Entonces como son tus amigos Dashie.-preguntó su amiga ya convertida en eriza .

-Son geniales , seguro que les caerás bien Derpy -dijo la eriza azul celeste.

Y esa era ella Ditzy Doo o como muchos la llaman Derpy por sus singulares ojos, muchos la molestaban por ello , pero eso no incluía a Rainbow . Ella ,al igual que hizo con Fluttershy , la defendió cuando eran niñas y se hicieron amigas y compañeras de bromas. 

-Y también me presentarás a tu novio , ¿no? jijiji -dijo viéndola con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Hey! , eso no se pregunta -dijo Dash sonrojada .

-Ok , pero no te enojes. Je je. -sonrió .

Dash y Derpy fueron al parque para ver a Sonic. Dicho erizo le había propuesto una carrera contra él, una que con gusto ella aceptó. Ella estaba caminando tranquilamente, mientras que su amiga trataba de capturar una mariposa, cosa que no lograba y la estaba frustrando , Rainbow se rió solo de verla . Siguiendo al insecto , Derpy le avisó a su amiga de que se alejaría un poco para intentar cogerla y de que no la esperara y fuera con su novio para realizar la carrera que tenían pendiente . La eriza de ojos magenta aceptó a regañadientes después de muchas súplicas de la rubia y la dejó a solas .

Cuando después de un rato paró de sentir la presencia de la eriza ,se decidió a proseguir con su plan. Del pequeño bolso que había traído desde Equestria , sacó una pequeña cámara de fotos . Su plan era muy sencillo debía sacarle una foto bochornosa a Rainbow . Lo cierto es que no deseaba hacerlo porque era su amiga , pero después de que Applejack la tentara con sus deliciosos pasteles de manzana , aparte de unos cuantos suculentos muffins y cupcakes de Pinkie Pie , no pudo evitarlo y acabó cediendo .

Con la cámara cargada con toda su batería a tope , Derpy empezó a buscar con afín a su compañera . Después de un rato intentando hallar a su amiga , en el cual su tentación había aumentado al pasar por delante de unos cuantos puestos de golosinas , pudo reconocer a la eriza detrás de unos altos arbustos , los cuales usó a su favor para esconderse . Se fijó más en su futura víctima y vio que se encontraba sudando , por lo que pudo deducir que seguramente ya habría realizado la carrera contra Sonic .

Por unos instantes , el rostro de Rainbow miró en su dirección y por lo que pudo notar se encontraba en gran parte sonrojado , ahí fue donde vio su oportunidad perfecta . Encendió el instrumento y apuntó en dirección a la chica , hubiera hecho la foto perfecta y podría haber conseguido una gran y hermosa recompensa si aquel erizo albino no se hubiera pasado por delante . Intentando controlar la gran furia que sentía en su interior , cogió al chico del brazo y lo arrastró con ella al arbusto con tanta fuerza que él no se pudo resistir . Estaba a punto de reclamarle a Derpy , justo cuando ella volvió a tirar de su brazo de forma brusca , solo que esta vez a diferencia de antes empezó a conducirle a otro lugar sin darle tiempo a rechistar .

El erizo plateado observaba las acciones de su ''secuestradora'' con cierta curiosidad , lo cierto es que era la primera vez que alguien lo secuestraba y el hecho de que fuera una chica bizca muy parecida a él en aspecto se le hacía algo llamativo y cabría decir que incluso divertido .

Ambos se detuvieron delante de una fuente , bastante alejados de la feliz pareja de enamorados . Silver que no había apartado la mirada de la chica en todo el rato , se intimidó al ver a la eriza de ojos miel apoyar su mano sobre el tronco de un árbol y rasgarle parte de la corteza .

Retrocedió un par de pasos asustado y no sabía si era por instinto o no , pero sin pensarlo dos veces se cubrió las orejas con sus manos . Nada más observar como la rubia gritó de frustración supo que nunca se arrepentiría de haber hecho esa acción y es que al ver como todas las personas del lugar huyeron del lugar , supo que ese alarido había sido muy fuerte . Se destapó las orejas con lentitud y miró con duda a la adolescente que estaba en frente de él .

-¡Eres un idiota!-le vociferó Derpy cuando supo que ya la escuchaba .

-¡Y se puede saber por qué lo soy!-le devolvió el gesto de la misma manera , cruzando los brazos en busca de una respuesta . Le había arrastrado al otro lado del parque en contra de su voluntad y encima le había gritado , tendría que tener una buena escusa para hacerlo , ¿o no?

Derpy chasqueó los dientes , su molestia era palpable .-Fastidiaste la foto .-siseó entre dientes , intentando no volver a gritar de nuevo .

-¿La foto?-preguntó Silver , su duda iba aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba y es que no se podía creer que hubiera hecho todo eso por una simple imagen .

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior , no sabía como explicarle la situación al chico de forma que le entendiera . Aunque lo que no entendía era porque quería que él la comprendiera .-¿Conoces a Knuckles y Sonic?-cuestionó , haciendo memoria de los nombres que le había mencionado Applejack . Suspiró de alivio cuando vio al chico asentir .-Pues veras hace un tiempo una amiga mía , Applejack ,tuvo un incidente muy vergonzoso que no me quiso explicar . En ese incidente otra de mis amigas le hizo una fotografía y comenzó a aprovecharse de ella gracias a eso .-se rió al recordar como Rainbow había obligado a Applejack llamarle cosas como ''mi diosa'' o ''mi ama'' durante toda una semana .-Applejack quiere vengarse de Rainbow Dash así q...

-Espera , espera , Rainbow es la novia de Sonic. ¿Sonic está muy involucrado en eso?-le interrumpió .

-Eh sí , Applejack me dijo que él también se burló un poco de ella y Knuckles al ver la foto.-contestó Derpy . Silver sonrió malicioso .

-Entonces cuenta con mi ayuda , señorita . Silver el erizo te ayudará a hacer esa foto .-Derpy le miró confundida .

-¿Por qué harías eso ? ¿Es que acaso eres enemigo del novio de Rainbow o algo?-Silver se negó .

-Soy uno de sus amigos por eso te ayudaré .-dijo seguro .- _Tranquilo batido de chocolate te_ _vengaré cueste lo que cueste .-_ pensó para sus adentros.

 **~0~**

Rainbow hizo un puchero , mientras oía como se reía el erizo a su costa , no era su culpa estornudar de esa manera tan rara . Sonic que a cada minuto le costaba más contener la risa , sintió como algo impactaba con fuerza en su cabeza . Sin poderlo evitar se inclinó y sus labios chocaron con los de Rainbow por accidente . La eriza que creyó que lo había hecho para que lo perdonara , comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el parque , enfadada .

La luz del flash de una cámara se vio a la distancia .

-Hacemos buen equipo ,¿no lo crees , Derpy?-comentó Silver , el cual estaba subido y recostado encima de la rama de un árbol . El erizo dejó colgando su brazo con la mano cerrada en un puño , Derpy no tardó en corresponder el gesto y chocar los puños con él .

-Sí .-pasó las fotos que había hecho y sonrió al ver una en la que Rainbow estaba roja debido a la ira y en la que Sonic salía llorando asustado .-Bueno ...-se levantó del suelo y se estiró un poco .-Me tengo que ir o sino Rainbow comenzara a preocuparse .-extendió sus alas y justo antes de irse una idea algo alocada pasó por su cabeza . Se elevó lo suficiente como para estar a la misma altura de Silver y plantó un pequeño beso en su mejilla . El erizo la miró sorprendido y sonrojado .-Gracias por la ayuda . Nos vemos , Silver .-Derpy prendió vuelo antes de que le diera tiempo a decirle nada .

-Nos vemos , Derpy .-se llevó la mano a su mejilla y esbozó una sonrisa .

 **~0~**

Rainbow miró horrorizada la imagen que extendía Applejack delante suya . El nombre de la culpable no tardó en pasarse por su cabeza .

-¡DERPY!-gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenían sus pulmones .

 **¿Te gustó Valentine-senpai? Espero que sí ^^**

 **Bien quiero confirmar que este posiblemente sea el último capítulo de esta historia , aunque puede que si me inspiro haga la idea que me dio La SuperMega Fan hace un tiempo . Quería decirles que amé y sigo amando cada uno de sus comentarios , me animaban y me alegraban el día muchísimo . Muchas gracias por comentar y darme vuestro hermoso apoyo desde el primer capítulo . Sé que a lo mejor ya leyeron esto en el Aviso , pero quiero asegurarme de que lo sepáis :')**

 **Muchas gracias a todas , espero veros en mi nueva historia ''La gimnasta''.**

 **Sayonara~**


End file.
